Come Play My Sax
by Blackvirgin17
Summary: AU No Magic.Here we have the innocent Harry Potter who is in his high school marching band. His two best friends try to protect him from the outside world. But what happens...Read inside for rest of summary. Draco/Harry CH.8 UP!
1. Prologue

Summary: AU No Magic….Here we have the innocent Harry Potter who is in his high school marching band. And his two best friends try to protect him from the outside world. But what happens when the star football player of his high school takes an interest in him. And everyone in their small little town knows that Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants. (By the way this story is taking place in America)

Disclaimer: I only own the plot unfortunately.

Prologue:

Harry Potter had just finished his after school marching band practice that had lasted two and a half hours. He was just leaving school thinking how well practice had gone. Surprisingly, his section, the saxophones, did well enough not to be yelled at by the band director.

With his mind too focused on how to improve his section for the coming day, being bandleader and all, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts, by abruptly running into a tall and muscular body

"Oh no…I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Harry apologized immediately. When he finally looked up he saw a pair of sterling silver eyes boring into him.

"You should be you band fag." replied a girl in a cheerleading outfit with a high-pitched voice and long blonde hair.

"Pansy be nice." scolded the silver-eyed boy with platinum blonde hair and towered over Harry by at least a foot.

"But Draco he ran into you! He should be sorry!" The girl named Pansy began.

"Especially since he is a band geek! Plus…" Her rant was thankfully ended when the light-haired male, Draco, had stopped her.

"Pansy just drop it he didn't mean it." he said and turned his attention back to the boy with wild black hair and emerald green eyes, "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh sorry it's Harry…Harry Potter," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you too Draco, but I really must be going I need to go home and practice," he said and with that Harry dashed out of the school with his saxophone in hand and ran towards home, leaving a very curious Draco Malfoy at school.

"Pansy what do you know about Harry Potter." inquired Draco, knowing the girl would know something. She was, after all the school gossip queen and knew everything on everyone…well, anyone worth knowing.

"Not much Draco besides the fact that he's in the marching band, he plays saxophone, and that he is the section leader, or whatever it's called, for it. Oh wait and I remember hearing something a while back that he's gay," replied Pansy, "Why do you want to know? You know you can't associate with the likes of him. You are, after all the star player on our football team! And anyway, everyone knows that he is still a virgin with both girls and guys, he would never go out with you because of the reputation you have."

"There is nothing that says I cannot hang out with him. And you, of all people should know that I always get what I want."

* * *

Please Review! They make me happy!! Thanks for reading!

BlackVirgin17


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: AU No Magic….Here we have the innocent Harry Potter who is in his high school marching band. And his two best friends try to protect him from the outside world. But what happens when the star football player of his high school takes an interest in him. And everyone in their small little town knows that Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants. (By the way this story is taking place in America)

Chapter 1

"Harry! Hey Harry," someone yelled.

Harry turned around and saw his best friend Ron running up to him with his other best friend and Ron's girlfriend Hermione not far behind.

"Practice was great wasn't it!" said Ron with a nod from Hermione.

"It was, my section hit all their spots perfectly!" said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah, with someone like you as their section leader its no wonder that right now the flute section is the best section in the band." Said Harry with a smile, "At least my section didn't get yelled at and then forced to run 5 laps around the practice field. How was that by he way Ron?" said Harry with laughter.

"HaHaHa Harry you're so funny."

"Well Ron if you and the rest of the trumpets would just listen to Mr. Chris then he wouldn't have to yell at you guys and make you run laps."

"It's not our fault we want to have fun, plus practice went well. We are definitely going to kick some ass at the competition this weekend!"

"Yeah I definitely agree with that," said Harry.

"So Harry what are your plans for the rest of they day?" asked Ron.

"Well, I was supposed to give a lesson to one of the middle school kids that I teach private lessons to, but his parents called to say that they didn't think that their son needed lessons anymore. But let me tell you he was one of the worst players I have ever taught, but his parents seem to think he's some sort of prodigy."

"Oh are they the Kingstons?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah it is how did you know," asked Harry.

" I taught their daughter a year ago and the same thing happened to me," she replied.

"Well anyway I'm just going to go home and work on my homework and practice a bit and then go over some more of the charts and figure out how I'm going to make my section the section of the year this year. Sorry Hermione but you have some competition on your hands," Harry said jokingly.

"Well, we'll see about that Harry," she replied with a smirk.

"Well we're all home, I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Harry as he continued walking to his house.

"Bye Harry," both his friends replied simultaneously.

He turned back and waved as he walked up the steps of his porch and unlocked the door. It was great to have both his friends' houses on either side of him. Hermione lived next door to him on the right while Ron lived next to him on the left. They grew up together and had always been the best of friends, and Harry knew that nothing would come between them.

The next morning Harry's alarm went off at 6:00. Time for another day of High School he thought. He met with Ron and Hermione at 6:45 outside of Hermione's house so they could walk to school together. As they reached the school entrance the warning bell sounded signaling that they had six minutes to get to class. The three friends didn't even have time to go to the band room and hang out with the rest of their friends before classes and all three of them sighed.

"Well, I'll see you Ron next hour in Wind Ensemble and Hermione I'll see you in a bit" said Harry as he walked off to his and Hermione's AP English class.

"Yup see you next hour," said Ron.

"K Harry see you in English," said Hermione.

As he was walking through the crowded hallways he didn't notice a pair of silver eyes watching him trying to weave through all the students in the hallways.

"Draco….Draco…..DRACO!!!" said his friend Blaise , as Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face.

"What is it Blaise I was thinking," said an exasperated Draco.

"Thinking? It looked more like were stalking the poor boy Draco."

"I was not stalking!" he exclaimed, " I was just merely trying to formulate a plan in order to get his attention."

"Formulate a plan my ass, you were watching the poor boys every move."

"There's nothing wrong with that I need to understand him if I want to get him in my bed," Draco said informatively.

"Listen Draco, I know Harry, He's in my English class with me. Trust me when I say this, he is not going to sleep with you. You're a slut Draco, you've slept with the whole cheerleading squad and dance team. And I can't even remember how many other people, both male and female, that you've slept with. I know Harry wants a real relationship and love before he will even consider sleeping with someone," said Blaise knowingly.

Draco looked at Blaise as if he had grown another head.

"How the hell do you know all that about him? You aren't friends. Are you?"

"No but in our English class we have read a diversity of things and he's the romantic type. I can tell by the way he speaks in class when we read certain things and he joins in the discussion."

"Well then it looks like I'm just going to have to woo him now aren't are," said Draco with his well known Malfoy smirk in place as he started to walk towards Harry who had stopped at his locker. Blaise just shook his head and then thought maybe just maybe Harry could be the one to stop Draco from being such a man whore.

As Blaise continued watching, he saw Harry close his locker, turn around, and try to head for their English class. But Harry tripped on his own foot and started to crash towards the floor.

'Oh No,' thought Harry as he saw the floor come closer to his face, when suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and stopped him from going face first into the floor.

"You know you really should be more careful when you walk," said an amused voice.

Harry turned his head and saw that his savior was Draco Malfoy, star of the football team. Sure Draco had introduced himself yesterday, but Harry knew who the boy was who didn't. Harry couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face.

"Errr, thanks Draco," stammered an embarrassed Harry, "I'm not very graceful and tend to fall and trip a lot."

Draco chuckled and replied, "Well I guess that I'll just try and be around more often to stop you from hurting yourself. I would not want anything to happen to such a beautiful person."

Harry's blush deepened, why oh why did he have to tell Draco Malfoy that he was ungraceful. Stupid hormones making him blabber on like that.

When Draco had finally let go of him Harry finally got his sense back, " I bet….better go Mrs. Cox will have my head if I'm late," and with that he tore off to his classroom and disappeared. Draco chuckled and turned around to see a petite girl with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes watching him with a quizzical and thoughtful expression before she too continued on to the classroom Harry had entered.

"Well this should be an interesting chase indeed," Draco said out loud while smirking and then he ran off to class as he heard the final bell ring signaling the beginning of class.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Please review!!!! Reviews make me happy!!!!

Blackvirgin17


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

With Harry and Hermione

As they were leaving English Hermione cornered Harry at his locker, "What was that about with Draco Malfoy this morning Harry," asked Hermione.

"Nothing I tripped and my face was going to meet the floor when he caught me and helped me back up," he said starting to blush as he remembered the feeling of the two strong and muscular arms around him.

"Oh I don't think so, not with the way you are blushing," she said, "and we both know that normally Draco Malfoy would not have bothered helping anyone if they tripped. He probably would have just laughed. But come on we have to head to Wind Ensemble otherwise we'll be late. But we will discuss this later after school and practice without Ron because you know how he is."

"Yeah I know he's still having a hard time coming to terms that I'm gay even though I told you guys three years ago," said Harry slightly chuckling because he had fun freaking Ron out every once in a while.

"Yes, well you'd think he'd just get over it already, but I blame his brothers for that," she said and at once Harry started cracking up as they stopped outside the band room.

"Yes well I guess I would be traumatized too if Fred and George had told me what they told him when he was in 8th grade," he said laughing thinking of the memory.

"Yes, well we all know that they aren't the best when it comes to situations like that."

"Yeah and it probably didn't help that I came out just a few months later."

"Yes, probably not, but we are going to talk later Harry."

"Ok Hermione now come on you and I still need to grab our instruments." And with that both Harry and Hermione entered the band room.

* * *

With Draco and Blaise

"Come on Blaise I need to run to the guidance office before next class," Said Draco.

"Why? You hate setting foot in there because of the desk worker there that has a big crush on you."

"Exactly, and I plan to exploit that crush," Draco said deviously.

"Oh no, you can't be serious." And when Blaise received a look from Draco he exclaimed, "Oh my God! You're serious. You're going to give that lady a heart attack if you actually start to flirt with her. As soon as you walk in she gets all flustered I don't even want to know what's going to happen to her if you voluntarily come on to her."

"Hey, she'll be fine, plus she's married. Now be quiet while I work my charm," said Draco as they entered the guidance office.

"Hello Mrs. Tanis," Draco said seductively, "My, don't you look just stunning today."

"OH! He..Hel…Hello Mr. Malfoy," said Mrs. Tanis flustered, "What can I do for you today," she finished as she stuck her chest out.

Draco nearly gagged but continued, "Well you see, I need a small favor," said the Blonde with a seductive look.

Mrs. Tanis was completely flustered at this point. Fanning herself as she replied, "Well what is it dear you know I'll do anything,. What is it you need?"

I need Harry Potter's schedule," said Draco still keeping is seductive face in place.

"Whatever for?" She asked as she seemed to gain her wits again and realized she was letting a student get to her.

"Mrs. Tanis," Draco began and gave her his award-winning smile that seemed to make Mrs. Tanis incoherent again," He helped me out yesterday and today and I have not been able to thank him properly. I figured I'd catch him at one of his classes and give him my gratitude."

"Oh well, I don't see why not," she said dazedly, "Let me pull up his name and print it out for you."

"Do you think you could give Blaise and I passes to our next class also, because we are going to be late since we stopped here," Draco said still smiling.

"Why of course. Now here's his schedule and here are your passes. Have a nice day gentlemen," said Mrs. Tanis still flustered.

"Thank you," Draco said and winked, "You have a nice day to Mrs. Tanis." Draco and Blaise watched her flush even more at the wink and they both turned to go to class.

"Well," said Blaise, "What is his class schedule like?"

Draco took a look at the schedule in his hand. He smirked at the fact that he had all of Harry's personal information such as where he lived, the number to his house, and his locker number and combination. When he looked at his classes his eyes went wide.

"DAMN!" said Draco, "He's a total nerd, AP English, Wind Ensemble, AP Chemistry, AP Biology, AP Calculus, AP Government,and Italian Honors. Well at least he's also taking a study hall," Draco said absentmindedly.

"Hey well not all of us have a father that can guarantee us entry into any university we want when we graduate no matter our grades," said Blaise, "Some people have to actually work to get into a good university."

"Yeah well how does he do all this work on top of band?" said Draco.

"Well I have almost the same schedule and I'm on the football team Draco," Blaise said reminding his friend.

"Yeah true. Well operation woo Harry is well underway."

"What else do you plan to do besides stalk him," asked Blaise chuckling as they rounded the last corner before his class.

"I'll tell you as soon as I know. I'm going to study him a bit more today. I'll see you at lunch. And I am not stalking, just merely staying informed," said Draco deviously.

"Yeah Yeah Draco I'll see you at lunch." And both parted their ways.

* * *

Lunch Time

"RON, do you have to eat such horrible food," Hermione said disgustingly at the poor food choice he had made.

"Hermione I'm a growing boy I need food," said Ron through a mouthful of foot-long chill-cheese hotdog while grabbing fries from his tray and stuffing those in his mouth as well.

"Mione just drop it. He's not going to change his eating habits," said Harry as he took a bite out of his turkey sandwich that he brought from home and he looked up at Hermione to try and give her a look telling her to drop it.

But when he looked up his eyes locked with none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco smirked and winked at him. Harry blushed and looked down. Hermione noticing the change of color in Harry looked over her shoulder to see Draco still staring at Harry. Her eyes narrowed. She did not like the fact that the star football player and known man whore of the school took a sudden interest in her best friend.

Harry was much too innocent, in Hermione's opinion, especially for someone who was 18. But she would rather him stay that way rather than have his heart broken by Draco Malfoy. She knew that this sudden interest in her friend could not be good. She knew all to well the looks Harry got from both the male and female population at the school. He was handsome sparkling green eyes, black messy hair, a lean figure, he had a feminine appearance about him, and he was short for a boy of his age standing at about 5'6". She knew Harry detested his height with a passion. Hermione took it upon herself to make sure her friend was happy and that nothing would spoil his innocence. She was the older sister that Harry never had. As she turned around she saw Harry still staring intently at the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She knew that she was going to have to be more watchful of Draco from now on, she did not want to see her friend get hurt. The bell rang a few minutes later and the trio headed their separate ways. But as much as Hermione wished she could stay and watch Harry all day they only had two classes together and one never knows what can happen in the span of a six-minute passing period. And that was what worried Hermione the most as she saw Draco come out of the cafeteria his eyes scanning the area, she knew, looking for Harry. As he spotted him Draco's all to well known smirk was on his face, and Hermione watched as he picked up his pace to catch up with Harry. Hermione was close to having a panic attack, she was going in the complete opposite direction and could not prevent the inevitable meeting of Harry and Draco.

* * *

At Draco's Table

Draco watched and smirked as Harry blushed when he winked at him and looked down quickly at the table. Pansy was looking at Draco trying to figure out what had her friend's attention.

"Draco, what are you staring at," she said as she finally followed his gaze towards Harry's table where he was sitting. She scowled, she couldn't understand at all why this boy had captured Draco's attention.

"Oh I see," she said, " You are still going after the band geek."

"Yes I am Pansy," said Draco.

"Yeah he's really into this one," said Blaise, "He actually willingly stepped into the guidance office!" Gasps went around the table. Everyone knew how much Draco detested the lady that was the desk worker.

"And he willingly flirted with the poor lady," chuckled Blaise, "I don't think the broad knew what hit her!"

With that everyone laughed. Lunch continued rather quietly after that revelation. When the bell finally rang Draco got up quickly in hopes of catching Harry before he went to class. His eyes scanned the area and saw Harry heading in the direction that he also needed to go, and it seemed to him that the fates were in his favor. As he walked a bit faster than he normally did, he finally touched Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned around completely, thinking that Hermione had to tell him something before she ran to class. He was surprised to see a tall Draco Malfoy smiling down at him; he didn't have time to process the fact that he took a step back and tripped on someone's foot. Before he knew it, he was falling backwards. Draco looked stunned for a second before his quick reflexes caught Harry around the waist yet again for a second time that day. Harry blushed a deep red when he realized that they were in a very intimate position. Harry quickly regained his footing and pulled away from Draco as quickly as he could.

"Thanks Draco," mumbled an embarrassed Harry.

"You do seem to be very clumsy around me," said an amused Draco, "Do I make you nervous Harry," Draco continued in a seductive voice.

"Yes, I mean no….I mean yes….NO….Sorry no, I mean no you don't make me nervous," Harry said as he stumbled over his answer and quite embarrassed with the fact that he said yes more than he should have.

Draco just laughed then responded, "It's ok if I do make you nervous Harry. I'm nervous around you too," said Draco knowing just what to say to make the shorter teen more comfortable in his presence.

"I make you uncomfortable Draco?" asked a confused and astonished Harry.

"Yes, I've never met someone as beautiful as you," said Draco smoothly.

"Oh, well yeah, I…I…bet…better get going don't want to be late for my class," Harry said embarrassed.

"What class do you have next Harry?" asked Draco even though he knew the answer.

"I have my Biology class next , over in room V125," said Harry.

"Well I'm headed that way myself," Said Draco, "Why don't I walk you to your next class."

"Oh… umm ok, but you don't have too," mumbled Harry.

"But I want to Harry," Draco persisted

"OK well if you sure," Harry said uncertainly

"I'm more than sure Harry, come on let's go we can't let you be late to class," said Draco as he grabbed the books from Harry's hands and walked towards V-hall. As they walked Draco asked Harry about band and the instrument he played. He listened carefully as Harry told him all about Marching Band and the competitions they went to. As they reached Harry's class Draco handed Harry is books.

"Thanks for carrying my books," said Harry shyly, "you really didn't have to."

"I wanted too, plus I was hoping I could ask you out on a date," Draco said innocently hoping to convince Harry to agree.

"I don't know Draco. You seem like a nice guy, you really do, but I don't know you that well," said Harry quietly hoping he didn't offend the taller and much more muscular teen.

"That is what dates are for Harry to get to know one another. We could just go and grab some coffee at one of the cafés or at Starbucks. Please, I promise to be a perfect gentleman," said Draco as he put all that he had out there to get Harry to say yes.

"I'm sorry Draco I don' think I have time between school, band practice, lessons that I teach, and homework," said Harry just as shyly as before as he looked down at his feet.

"I understand Harry," said Draco as he took his hand and lifted Harry's head so that Harry had to look into his eyes," but I won't give up on you, I will see you later. Have a great class beautiful," and with that Draco Malfoy walked away leaving a stunned Harry behind.

* * *

Sorry to leave it there. But I will post another chapter up next week sometime. It's the end of my semester now and I have a ton of papers and tests to study for before finals week even starts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would very much appreciate feedback and reviews! They make me happy . SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Thanks and till next time.

Ciao Ciao

BlackVirgin17


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Here's the next chapter. One of my professors pushed my paper back meaning it took my stress off this week. So I'm celebrating the fact that my paper isn't due till next week now by updating today and tomorrow!!! Yay!!!!

OH and I know Harry is OoC but that's how he is in this story. I had a few people ask about that and he probably won't be changing anytime soon. But that doesn't mean that he won't change, he might, he might not. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

As Draco walked away from Harry he was smirking, already formulating another plan in his head, oh yes, this one would probably cost his dad a bit of money, but with what he was about to do he did not think his father would mind that much. No, in fact Lucius Malfoy would be pleased, very pleased. So Draco sent a text to his father stating that he had an important matter to discuss with him after he got home from football practice. With that he closed his phone and jogged to class.

Marching Band Practice

SAX's!!! What was that. It was pitiful! How do you all expect us to win a competition like that when you are all slacking!" screamed Mr. Chris at the saxophone section for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour to Harry, "Pick up those toes when you march! I EXPECT TO SEE THE BOTTOM OF YOUR FEET!" One of the freshman saxophones squeaked through their instrument at being yelled, which only seemed to make the director even angrier, "POTTER! I expect you as a section leader to work with your section! I better see you guys practicing music and charts outside of our practice time," shouted Mr. Chris from the lift he was on.

Harry winced, "Yes sir, don't worry we will look like a completely different section tomorrow," Harry yelled up to him from his current position on the practice field.

"Good, that's what I like to here. Now everyone again from the beginning," yelled Mr. Chris as everyone groaned simultaneously, " We have a major competition this weekend as you all know! So stop the groaning and pick up those feet. Now from the beginning!" And once again the band started off in their beginning positions hoping and praying they could get through this run through with out anyone getting yelled at. They all knew that they would only get a water break if this run through went well and the director did not feel the need to correct a section, well yell was more like it. It all seemed to be going well, everyone thought they were going to make it through this run with out being yelled at.

"FLUTES!"

Damn it was everyone's thoughts. 'OH NO,' thought Hermione her section had not been yelled at all year. She was not sure if she could take any criticism, "What was that during the ballad! Did you all of sudden have weights on all of your feet! That was despicable! Again! Everyone start at the ballad. And Ms. Granger I expect you to do something about your sections lack of ability to bring their feet up instead of shuffling around!"

"Yes sir, no worries tomorrow it will all be fixed," Was Hermione's weak yell up to Mr. Chris. And practice seemed to continue on in a similar fashion every single section getting yelled at for one thing or another, and once again the trumpets running 5 laps around the practice field.

"Ok everyone gather in for announcements," said Mr. Chris after 2 and half-hours of torture. After his long speech about the expectations of this band he let the band go, "Great practice everyone. I will see you all tomorrow."

As the trio was leaving Hermione was on the verge of tears. "I can't take it! We did nothing wrong! Why did he have to pick on my section," asked a distraught Hermione.

"Mione, Mr. Chris was just being a dick wad today, more than usual, you know that," said Ron soothingly as he wrapped his arm around her and started to rub her arm up and down.

"Ron, language and don't talk about Mr. Chris like that," chastised Hermione.

"Hey guys," said Harry as he realized that Ron and Hermione were already headed to go home because of the menacing looking clouds in the distance, "I have to talk with my section and tell them that they need to meet me tomorrow morning before school starts. I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, see ya," said Ron.

"Yeah Harry see you later," said Hermione pointedly letting him know that they were still going to have the conversation later when he got home.

"Ok bye guys!" said Harry as he sprinted towards the band room to tell his section of tomorrow mornings early practice.

* * *

With Draco

Draco had just gotten out of football practice. As he was heading to the showers to clean off a bit his thoughts were lingering on a certain emerald eyed beauty. He smirked thinking just how submissive the boy seemed to be. Draco knew it would not take long to get Harry into his bed. But, he just had to do it right, one wrong move and he would scare him off or have his up defenses up around Draco. Two problems he did not want to have to deal with.

As he got out of the shower, he dressed, and walked out of the locker room. As he headed for the main entrance of the school he saw just the boy he was thinking about.

"Harry," said Draco and smirked as he watched the black haired beauty become startled his name being called out. When Harry saw it was Draco he blushed, and relaxed just a bit. Perfect thought Draco as he smiled and asked, "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh we just got out of band practice a bit ago. I was going to run to my locker really quick grab a couple of my books and go home. How about you?" said Harry.

"Just got out of football practice. My car is in the front student lot. I was headed there now," said Draco as he saw an opportunity arise and mentally smirked, "Do you want a ride home?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine, it only takes me 20 minutes to walk home," said Harry as he continued on his walk to his locker, "But thanks for asking."

Draco followed Harry, he was not going to give up that easily, "Come on Harry it looks like it's going to storm outside. I can't let you get wet and possibly sick. What type of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to do that," said Draco, who was putting out all the charm he had into this, as he leaned on the locker that was next to the one Harry was opening.

"Well it did look like some pretty nasty storm clouds were rolling in as we were getting out of practice, and I really don't want to get wet," said Harry apprehensively

and as he thought it about it he realized he did not know Draco well enough to get into a car with him. Harry was about to refuse again politely when a loud crash of thunder could be heard from outside. He sighed and looked up at Draco from his kneeling position realizing he needed a ride home if he didn't want to get caught up in the storm, "Thanks Draco. I would really appreciate it," he finished and then he threw the last of his books in his messenger bag and closed his locker.

"Great!" said Draco as he lent down to take the bag full of the books from Harry, "Let me take that for you. It looks heavy," Draco knew exactly the affect the small gesture it had on Harry as he blushed and mumbled a thank you while looking at his feet, "Follow me. Let's get going so that we can get you home."

As they walked to the front student parking lot there were only a few cars left. And when Harry saw the small selection of cars his insides twisted. He knew exactly which one had to be Draco's car. Draco was from one of the wealthiest families in the United States, and that worried Harry. Harry's family was in no standards poor, in fact they were very well off, his father, James Potter, was a successful Lawyer, while his mother, Lily Potter, was one of the leading interior designers in the country. But compared to Draco's family wealth, his family looked destitute. As Draco kept walking he finally stopped at the car Harry was praying wasn't his. He knew enough about cars thanks to his Uncle Sirius, and the car that Draco just had to step up to was a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. Harry was more than sure his eyes had bugged out of his head.

"OMG! Draco, this is an amazing car!" exclaimed Harry once he got a better look at the car, "I've never seen one up close before."

"Yeah, well now you get to ride in one too," said Draco as he opened Harry's door and ushered him in before he placed Harry's bag at his feet and closed the door. As Draco walked around the back of the car he smirked, this was going all too well for him. He knew he'd have Harry soon, hopefully sooner than he thought. As he opened his door he climbed in and started the car, "So which way to your house," he asked.

"Oh ummm, go through the back entrance and turn right at the first stop sign," said Harry absentmindedly, he was still absorbing the car he was in. His Uncle Sirius was going to be jealous! And he giggled out loud at the look he predicted on his uncle's face.

"What's so funny Harry," asked an amused Draco.

Harry again blushed while cursing in his head at the fact that Draco always made him blush, "Oh well my Uncle is a huge car person. And I was just imagining the look that is going to be on his face when I tell him I actually rode in this car," Harry finished giggling again at the thought while Draco chuckled along.

"So where else from here I turned right already."

"Ok well after the third stop sign turn right again and then at the next stop sign turn left," said Harry.

"Ok, so tell me Harry," said Draco, "What type of music do you listen to? Whose your favorite band?"

"Oh, well," said Harry thinking, "I listen to everything and anything. But I refuse to touch heavy metal and country music with a 30 foot pole."

Draco started to laugh at that. He was the same way when it came to music, "I'm like that as well," he stated as he watched Harry's reaction out of the corner of his eye. And he wasn't disappointed as Harry turned his head in astonishment. Harry just could not believe that he and Draco Malfoy had something in common! "Ok Harry who is your favorite band?" asked Draco again.

He saw Harry blush out of the corner of his eye and wondered what could have made him blush at the question. Harry mumbled something that he didn't catch, "I'm sorry Harry I didn't catch that. Could you repeat the name again?"

"It's…..," again Harry mumbled the name although not as softly as before.

"Come on Harry there's no need to be embarrassed I'm not going to laugh at you. Now just tell me," said a highly amused Draco trying to figure out what band it could possibly be. Was it the Jonas Brother? Maybe it was Kelly Clarkson or the Backstreet Boys. He chuckled mentally at that. He could see a number of them being Harry's favorite band.

"It's Tokio Hotel," said Harry and his face flamed up even more.

Draco, was highly confused. Who the hell was Tokio Hotel?, "Uh Harry, who's Tokio Hotel?" asked Draco as he was once again looking out of the corner of his eyes as he saw Harry's head whip around and stare at him as if he was from another planet.

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of Tokio Hotel!" exclaimed Harry indignantly.

"No I'm sorry to say I haven't," said Draco trying laugh at Harry's reaction, he was just too cute sometimes, "I guess you'll just have introduce them to me and burn me their CDs," he told Harry although he already knew that he was going to look them up and download their music as soon as he finished talking to his father.

"Oh, I definitely will," said an eager Harry before he continued on, "Tokio Hotel is a German band that I discovered a last summer while in Germany with my parents. They have a huge fan base in Europe and a growing fan base in the U.S. Hermione loves them too, but Ron makes fun of me for listening to them. He

says they're a girl band and that it isn't right for guys to like them as much as I do, but I could care less."

"Well I'm sure since we have the same taste in music that I'll like them too," said Draco trying to appease Harry. At least he got some more information on the band so that it would be easier to look them up, then he asked another question, "So Harry what's your family like?" asked Draco trying to gain an understanding of his family to learn more of how Harry worked so that he could shape his strategy some more.

"Oh, well my parents and I are really close," Harry said, "My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a great interior designer. I also have my Uncle Sirius who is like a second father to me along with his life partner Remus. My parents had wanted more kids but there were some complications when I was born and they couldn't have anymore after me. It makes me sad because growing up I had always wanted a younger sibling. But it helped that Ron and Hermione have been in my life for as long as I can remember and they are like family to me, " he realized he was rambling and tried not to blush. He just could not understand why Draco Malfoy had this affect on him. He sounded like a bumbling idiot sometimes. Coming out of his thoughts Harry asked Draco a question.

Draco mentally noted and filed away that he was going to have to get into the good graces of his friends especially the Hermione girl. She was already suspicious of him. Ron probably would not be too difficult he did not seem as bright his two best friends. And then he had to make sure he made a good impression with Harry's family if he was to ever meet them or just happen to run into them somewhere, because they were going to play a big part in who Harry dated since he was an only child and he seemed very close to his parents. He was so busy putting this all into his memory he missed what Harry said

"I'm sorry Harry what did you say?"

"I said that at this stop sign turn left, and I asked you about your family."

"Oh well my father owns Malfoy Corporation and my mother is pretty much a stay at home mom. My mom and I are closer than my father and I are. My father is too busy running a corporation to bother with his only son," said Draco as he turned left into a neighborhood that was fairly nice and most of the houses looked similar to one another.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know what I would have done with out my parents. But the house on the right with the basketball hoop is mine," said Harry as he pointed it out.

Draco pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, "Well Harry, thank you for letting me drive you home. I very much enjoyed getting to know you a bit better," Draco said in his all too charming way as he smiled and watched as Harry blushed.

"Oh no, I should be the one thanking you. It's starting to rain already. I would have probably been stuck in a monsoon had you not brought me home. So thank you Draco," said Harry as he grabbed the door handle with his right hand but as he was about to open the door Draco grabbed his left hand. Harry flushed even more as he saw Draco take his left hand to his mouth and plant a tender kiss on the back of it which caused Harry to flush more than he ever thought was possible, he was sure he looked like a tomato at this point.

"I'll have to drop you off at your house again sometime soon. I do enjoy your company," said Draco seductively as he dropped Harry's hand and watched as Harry literally fell out of his car, "You alright Harry?" he chuckled.

"Ye…Yea…Yeah I...I'm fine. Perfect. Tha….Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow Draco," said Harry as he hurried to close the door and run up his porch tripping up the porch stairs in his haste.

Draco smirked and looked to his right and saw the Hermione girl watching him with a calculating expression before he saw it change to one of suspicion. Yes he was going to have to make sure to befriend her if he was going to get Harry to trust him completely, and with a wave to the girl as he pulled out of the driveway and sped away.

Hermione had seen some of the exchange, not all of it, but she wished she had. Draco's side and back windows were tinted making it almost impossible to see inside the car. But she knew something was up and she and Harry were going to have that talk right now. With that she finished the small journey to Harry's House and knocked on the door. When Harry opened it she could see that he was still flustered.

"Alright Harry it's time for that talk now," and with that Harry sighed dejectedly and let Hermione in. It was going to be a long night.

Draco had a bit more a ways to go from Harry's house. He made it home in about twenty minutes from Harry's house. As he pulled up to the countryside Manor that he and his parents lived in he saw his fathers car in the garage. 'Good' he thought as he pulled into the garage. He got out and grabbed his book bag from his trunk. As he walked into the house he asked the butler where is father was. The butler told him he was in the study on the second floor. As Draco walked up to the study he was making sure he had all the answers he would need for his father because he knew his father was going to question him extensively. Once he knew he had everything in his head that he was going to need to say to answer the questions that were going to follow his request, he walked in.

"Father," Draco said politely.

"Draconis," said his father as Draco mentally rolled his eyes at the use of his full name.

"I've found the error of my ways father and I need your help to help me achieve my goals," said Draco informatively and paused to wait for his father to give him the signal to continue.

"Ok Draco you have my attention," said Lucius as he signaled for his only son and heir to continue. As Lucius listened to his son talk about how he has realized the mistakes he has made and how he now wants to correct them. Lucius was suspicious at first but after having extensively questioned his son to find out why he really found the "error of his ways" he could find nothing suspicious. Lucius was proud, it seemed his son was finally maturing into a young man that he knew he could be. He smiled one of his rare smiles to his son.

"No worries Draconis," said Lucius, " It will all be taken care of. I'm proud of you. Now got do your homework. While I deal with this. Have a nice night."

"Thank you father," said Draco smirking in his mind, "I hope you too have a nice night," and with that Draco walked out of the study this time with the smirk on his face. It was all too easy.

* * *

I will post another chapter tomorrow! Till then please REVIEW!!! It makes me very happy!!! Lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to all of you who did review I really appreciate it!

Ciao Ciao

Blackvirgin17


	5. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot.

* * *

Description of main Characters:

Draco Malfoy- Obviously his trademark blonde hair and for length think of how it was for the 4th movie and silver/grey eyes and very pale. He is 6' 4" and muscular but no overly so. He's the quarterback of his football team.

Harry Potter- His hair is black and the length it was from the fourth movie. He does need glasses but he wears contacts at school. And I've already stated before that he was 5'6" and he is not muscular at all, he's very effeminate and he also has a tan. His glasses by the way are rectangular black wired rimmed.

Hermione Granger- She has brown curly hair that goes just past her shoulders and she has brown eyes. She is taller than Harry by an inch so she stands at 5'7"

Ron Weasley- Ron has is regular red hair blue eyes. He stands at 6'2" and is lanky.

Blaise Zambini- Plays wide receiver for the football team, he stands at 6'1" and has olive colored skin, short black hair, and blue eyes. He is muscular like Draco.

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry's head was spinning, and he could already feel his headache getting worse. Hermione had just left a few moments before after a two-hour conversation. TWO HOURS! He could not believe that he had to literally shove his best friend out the door. But he was sick and tired of hearing the same things over and over again. Hermione kept going on about how Draco's sudden interest was not a good thing because Draco was the biggest player in the school. That Harry needed to be careful around him and that he could not trust him as far as he could throw him. Which made Harry laugh at the image. Harry pinched the bridge of his noise hoping against odds that it would stop the headache from getting worse. Then Harry had reminded her that she of all people should know that Harry didn't judge people by their reputation and that he trusted people until they had proved themselves untrustworthy and even then Harry believed that people deserved second chances. He sighed and walked up the stairs.

Harry went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and then he was going to finish some homework. As he was looking in the mirror he could not figure out why Draco Malfoy of all people thought he was, well beautiful as he thought of the words Draco had said to him. The only thing he found attractive on himself were his sparkling green eyes. As he took the contacts out of his eyes, he reached for his glasses. He looked in the mirror again and sighed, he really didn't see anything spectacular about himself. He shut the light off and walked to his room and grabbed his messenger bad and headed to his bed. Hopefully tomorrow didn't bring any more surprises he thought.

The next morning it was still storming outside. The storm had caused Harry to cancel practice for his section. It was a good thing he had told them that if it was still raining in the morning to not worry about coming. As he walked down the stairs he saw his mother cooking breakfast for him.

"Good morning mom," said Harry as he plopped down on a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning sweet heart, did you sleep well?" asked Lily Potter.

"Yes I did. How about you?"

"Oh it was wonderful you know how much I love thunderstorms when I sleep."

"Yes mom I do." Said Harry smiling a little at his mom.

"So you guys have another competition this weekend right?"

"Yeah we do and I think we are going to do really well. Maybe even get first this weekend."

"That's great! I was able to rearrange my schedule so I'll be there for you cheering you on!"

"Thanks mom I really appreciate it."

After a bit, Harry heard the honking of a horn and knew that Ron was waiting for him in the driveway. Whenever it rained Ron would always drive them to school.

"I'll see you later mom. Bye I love you."

"Bye sweetie I love you too. And have a wonderful day at school!"

Harry ran out the door and through the rain as fast as he could. When he got inside Ron's car he was already soaked.

"Ready for another boring day of school," said Ron to Harry.

"Yeah you know it," said Harry as he heard an agitated sigh from Hermione in the back seat.

"School is not boring! It's very invigorating if you ask me," said Hermione huffily.

"Yeah, well that's why I didn't ask you," said Ron humorously and with that they were off.

* * *

Draco was more than pleased. Sure his dad had to buy new computers for the High School and donate a tidy sum of money to the athletics' department but now his plan was in full action. It was a good thing that Lucius Malfoy was an old friend of the superintendent otherwise Draco was more than sure it would have cost a lot more and possibly blackmail in order to get what he had wanted, but that was all over and done with now. Draco smirked and looked down at the new schedule in his hands. It was almost an exact replica of Harry's schedule; the only difference was that during second period Draco was still in his gym class while Harry was in his band class. Draco Malfoy was in no way stupid or dumb, in fact he was exceedingly intelligent. He had straight A's in his regular classes he just chose to stay in those classes because those classes did not require him to work. But now that he had all AP classes he was going to have to put forth some effort. As he looked back up he saw Harry enter the hallway and go to his locker. Draco smiled at seeing the drenched teen knowing that it would all be worth it.

"Hello Harry," said Draco as he walked up to Harry.

Harry turned his head to look at the person who had spoken his name. When he saw it was Draco, he blushed thinking of the kiss to his hand. Harry knew that he was starting to like Draco but was not sure if it was a good thing. Hermione's warning kept playing over and over in his head, but then he remembered that he had to give the blond boy a chance and could not just say no because of a reputation that Draco might have; Harry was not the type to be prejudice. Finally he replied back to Draco, "Hi Draco. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing a lot better now that I've seen you," Draco said seductively, "How are you doing this morning Harry?"

"Oh great. It's been a good one. So what class are you headed to?"

"Oh well I'm headed to my AP English class with Mrs. Cox," said Draco nonchalantly, "how about you Harry?"

Harry just gave Draco a very confused look before he answered, "Well I'm actually headed there as well. But I've never seen you in that class. Why are you changing classes?"

Perfect thought Draco already knew the excuse he was going to give Harry, "Well, I was just given a new schedule," Draco sighed for dramatics, "My father wants me to take my studies more seriously, and has had a talk with the superintendent and the principal of the school to switch me into more difficult classes. So now I have a new list of classes that I will be attending for the rest of the semester."

"Oh wow, well don't worry Mrs. Cox is wonderful and you'll make a great addition to the class. You are really smart and handsome," said Harry and he blushed and looked down when he realized he had just told Draco that he was handsome. He just couldn't help it! He had just gotten so lost in Draco's eyes that he didn't even realize what he was saying till he said it.

Draco was more than pleased, everything was turning out perfect, "Well thank you Harry for the compliment and you yourself are looking particularly breathtaking today," Draco smiled as he saw Harry's blush deepen. Oh yes his plan was progressing nicely.

"Come on let's go to class," said Draco as he once again took Harry's bag and they walked together to English.

* * *

Hermione could not believe it. Draco Malfoy was now in their English class. This was not good, not good at all. She really did not know what to do. She could not protect Harry like she wanted. Especially if Harry was actually interested in Draco, because she did not want to be the one to hurt him; she guessed that the only thing that she could do was be supportive and be there if he ever did have his heart broken, which is what she is expecting in the end. As English ended she grabbed Harry by his arm and dragged him out of class before Draco could even get out a goodbye. As they walked to the band room, Hermione finally asked Harry the question she had been dying to know all through class especially after seeing the looks Harry was unknowingly giving Draco. She was just glad that Draco was sitting in the front of the class so he had never seen the looks.

"Harry do you really like Draco?" asked Hermione dreading the answer.

"Yes I do. I know I just met him a few days ago but I've never actually liked another boy before. I mean I know I'm gay because I find men attractive but he is the first guy that I've ever liked," said Harry dreamily.

"Ok Harry," said Hermione dejectedly, "Please just be careful I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry reassuringly, "I don't think that Draco will, I trust him and I have a good feeling about him."

"Ok Harry I trust you. Now come on let's get in the band room before Mr. Chris throws a fit for us not being in our seats when the bell rings."

* * *

Harry was on his way to his third period, which was his AP Chemistry class, a class that he absolutely hated. The reason he hated said class so much was not because of the subject, oh no he loved chemistry, but because of his teacher Mr. Snape. The man had a grudge against his father but took it out on poor Harry. As Harry continued walking he did not see Draco come up next to him.

Draco smiled at how unobservant Harry was and then he placed his arm around the shorter and smaller teen. Harry jumped a mile high when Draco had done that. Harry looked up and blushed in embarrassment at his reaction to Draco placing his arm around him.

"Hey beautiful," said Draco, "So where are you headed now."

"Oh AP Chemistry," said Harry blushing at the beautiful comment.

"Are you serious," said Draco in fake shock surprised, "That's my next class too! Wow how lucky is that."

"That's awesome! I don't know anyone in this class, so this is great," said Harry excitedly. Now he was finally going to have a lab partner! As they continued walking they made some small talk. As they reached the class Draco dropped his arm back to his side and they walked in, Harry first then Draco.

"Potter," sneered Mr. Snape in greeting.

"Mr. Snape," said Harry politely as he took a seat at the lab table he always sat at.

"Draco," said Mr. Snape when he saw the blonde male.

"Mr. Snape," said Draco and then asked, "Where will I be sitting?"

"With Mr. Potter as it is the last seat available."

"Thank you sir," said Draco praising his good fortune to be able to sit next to Harry during this class.

"Ok class, today we are going to…."

* * *

Finally after two more classes and eating lunch Draco and Harry finally had study hall. Draco was thankful for the break in classes. He knew that his classes were going to be harder but he was surprised that his classes were this hard. Still it was nothing he could not handle and he would still get straight A's by doing just the minimal amount of work. Harry and Draco walked to the library together talking as they went, as they walked inside the library Harry led the way and grabbed a table in the back that was secluded by bookshelves. Draco smirked, perfect.

"Is this ok Draco," asked Harry, this was the same table he had been coming to since the school year started it was nice and quiet and secluded from the rest of the library, hardly anyone came back here which is exactly what Harry had wanted so that he could get his work done without interruptions. But Harry did not realize what it could mean now, but Draco did.

As Harry sat down Draco took the seat next to Harry and moved it as close as he could to Harry. When they were finally settle Harry grabbed a few books from his bag and Draco followed suit with his own bag. As they worked in silence for a bit Draco finally turned his head to Harry and bent down a bit so that his lips were right at Harry's ear.

"Hey, Harry," whispered Draco seductively in poor innocent Harry's left ear, "Can you help me with problem nine on the chemistry homework," Draco of course did not need help but he had needed a reason to whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered as Draco breathed on his ear as he whispered into it. While Draco whispered Harry could feel his lips lightly touching his ear as Draco's lips moved to make the words. His member twitched and he flushed, never had anyone had this affect on him. He had never had this type of reaction at school. Sure he wanked at home every once in a while, but he could not believe that Draco asking for help with homework was making him a little aroused.

"Y….Ye….Yea…Yeah, su…sure Draco it's one of the har…har…harder ones," Harry said, flushing even more at the word harder.

As he explained, he could feel Draco watching him and not paying attention to the problem at all. When he finished explaining he asked if Draco understood and Draco nodded. As Harry continued to do his own homework, he felt the breath on his ear again.

"Thank you Harry, I _really_ appreciate it," Draco whispered in Harry's ear and watched as Harry shivered again. Draco for affect blew on his ear one last time and watched as Harry jumped up from his seat.

"I'll be wanking…I MEAN I'll be right back I need some water," said Harry very embarrassed as he walked away as fast as he could cursing all the while in his head for saying wanking instead of right back. Stupid hormones, sometime he wondered if he was secretly a girl with the amount of times that his hormones got the better of him.

Draco smirked and laughed silently at how ruffled Harry had been. When Harry got back, he had even more planned up his sleeve. After a couple of minutes Harry returned looking a little less flustered but still flustered all the same.

As Harry sat down he asked Draco if he had needed any more help, and when he got a smile and a no but thanks, Harry returned to his work.

After about ten minutes Harry felt breath on his ear again. He shivered as Draco started speaking the lips even closer than last time. Harry could feel them moving on his ear.

"Harry I have a question for you," said Draco as he watched Harry practically become a puddle at his feet while he breathed "innocently" on Harry's ear.

"Ye…Ye…Yeah Dr…Dra…Draco?" stuttered Harry as he felt himself become a bit incoherent.

"Would you go out dancing with me Saturday night," Draco breathed seductively into Harry's ear.

"I…I…I can't da..da..dance," stuttered Harry.

"Everyone can dance Harry," Draco whispered, "Please, it will be a lot of fun."

"I do…don…don't know."

"Please Harry," Draco breathed again seductively and he heard Harry whimper.

"I…I…I ha…have a competition that day. W…we won't be back till 10," Harry stuttered.

"Perfect," whispered Draco as he let his tongue just barely touch Harry's ear and he whimpered again, "I'll pick you up at 11 then."

"O…o…ok sounds good," said Harry now completely gone in the feelings he was having.

As Draco was about to say something else the bell rang and Harry came out of the state he was in and blushed bright red. He could not believe that he had agreed to go dancing with Draco. Harry could not dance to save his life and he had given in. What was he going to do! He was going to make a complete fool of himself. Hermione was going to kill him what was he going to do! He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Draco, "Come on Harry," said Draco, "We have to get to Italian."

* * *

It was still storming outside and the entire marching band was looking forlornly outside the doors. Mr. Chris had already informed them that they were going to still have practice outside.

"Can you believe this," said on of the Flute players Hannah Abbott.

"Yes I can," replied Dean Thomas, who was a trombone player, "Do you guys remember that day last year when it was green outside?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that," said Ron.

"Yeah who wouldn't," said Harry laughing, "Remember how windy it was. It was so windy that the we could barely move and then it started to rain on us. Before we knew it, it started hailing, and then the Tornado sirens started going off. And we were still practicing even when the clouds above us were swirling in a menacingly way."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," said another flute player, "and then Mr. Chris was mad because the run through we had done sucked, so he made us do it again. And after that run through he yelled at us to run inside but to help the pit get the instruments inside while he himself ran inside."

"Yeah, jerk," said Seamus, another trumpet player, "That hail hurt like hell."

"Band! What are you doing inside get out there let's go," said Mr. Chris who had on a rain coat and was holding an umbrella, "We have state this weekend so let's go! We don't have time to waste." With that everyone went outside to practice in the downpour.

After practice everyone was soaked, the only saving grace was the fact that during the last half hour the sun came out and started to warm everyone up. They were also lucky that Mr. Chris was so impressed today with the band that he let them out forty-five minutes early.

"Hey guys I need to run to my locker," said Harry to Ron and Hermione, "Go ahead and head home I want to walk home."

"Are you sure Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah Harry we can wait for you before we go," said Ron.

"No go on with out me," said Harry, "Plus I know you guys want sometime to talk to one another."

Both Hermione and Ron flushed. They both had confided in Harry about the problems they were having in their relationship. So they knew he was right when he said that they needed to talk.

"Ok Harry," said Hermione, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye Harry," said Ron.

"Bye guys," Harry replied back, as he walked towards the main part of their High School.

* * *

Draco was happy. Practice had been inside today due to the storm that was occurring outside. They had run laps in the gym, and then headed to the weight room for the rest of the time. As he was leaving the locker room he saw Harry heading towards his locker, he frowned a bit when he realized that Harry was dripping wet.

"Hey Harry," said Draco walking up to the petite boy, "Why are you soaked?"

"Oh hey Draco," said Harry timidly, "We still had practice outside today, that's why I'm all wet."

"You had practice outside in a storm with metal instrument?" asked an incredulous Draco, he was worried, wait what? He Draco Malfoy was worried. No he couldn't be could he. No he was not worried, no not at all.

"Yeah, we have one of the best director's in the country," said Harry, "But with that there is a price, he's a little crazy when it comes to Marching Band."

"Apparently," said Draco still peeved that a teacher would do that to their students, "Anyway Harry, do you want another ride home?"

"No thank you Draco I really should walk," said Harry. He was not sure if it was the best idea for him to ride home with Draco again. Harry realized that when Draco was around he was never in his right mind and he agreed to stupid things like going on a date to go dancing even though he could barely walk with out tripping. And to top it all off he could never stop blushing around the handsome blonde.

"Come on Harry it will give us a chance to talk some more," said Draco pleadingly, it was just an act though, and to convince Harry once and for all the blonde boy gave Harry the puppy dog eyes and a pout. Harry seeing this couldn't help but smile and give in.

Once they got to Harry's house Draco once again took Harry's hand and gave a kiss to the back of it. Harry blushed bright red again and without thinking, Harry invited Draco inside. Draco smirking in his head but smiling brilliantly on the outside agreed. Draco got out of the car and walked around and opened up Harry's door for him. They walked together up to Harry's house.

'Perfect,' Draco thought as they walked up Harry's porch steps and entered the house.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry to say this but there will not be an update till either Thursday or Friday. Most likely Friday. I hope you have a great weekend and week! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! They make me happy and I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing I really appreciate it!

Ciao Ciao

BlackVirgin17


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a short one though. Enjoy!

* * *

As Harry opened the door he heard yelling from the kitchen, he flushed with embarrassment, 'Not again,' he thought and groaned out loud at the thought of what was transpiring in the kitchen. Draco was going to think his family was crazy now. From the kitchen there came a loud crash and a "SIRIUS!"

Draco just raised an eyebrow at the commotion and turned his head to look at Harry.

Harry felt Draco's intense stare on him, he looked up into the intense silver eyes, and smiled apologetically, "My Uncle Sirius is apparently here for dinner."

"Sirius I swear to God that if you try to eat out of the pot again and then try to add another thing in an attempt to "make it better". I'll make you eat outside like the dog Remus has trained you to be."

"Whoa Lily! No hard feelings. You know I just like to ruffle your fiery red hair a bit. I was never going to actually add anything. I swear! And don't give me your "I don't believe you for a moment Sirius look" and Lily burst out laughing at Sirius's attempt to sound like Lily when he said that.

Harry motioned for Draco to follow him. "Hey mom!" Harry yelled a bit as he and Draco made their way to the kitchen.

'"Oh Harry! Your Home!" said Lily.

"Yeah and I brought a friend is that all right?" asked Harry.

"Of course you know that your friends are always welcome here," was Lily's happy reply.

As Harry and Draco walked into the kitchen they saw a pouting Sirius sitting at the table and an amused Lily standing over the stove stirring whatever she was making.

"Mom, Uncle Sirius, this is Draco," said Harry introducing Draco to Sirius and his mom, "Draco this is my mom and my Uncle Sirius."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Potter," said Draco charmingly as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's nice to meet you too Draco, I see that you have all your father's charm," said Lily warmly.

"Hey Draco, why don't you come with me outside so you and I can have a little talk," said a smirking Sirius while shaking Draco's hand.

"Uncle Sirius, stop it," said an obviously embarrassed Harry, " Draco and I are just friends."

"Oh please Harry," said Sirius, "I just wanted to see the kids car!"

"Lord, sometimes I do wonder about your mental stability Sirius," said an amused Lily.

"Mr. Black, I presume," said Draco, knowing Sirius' last name, while still looking at Harry's Godfather.

"Yes, but you can call me Sirius."

"Well I'd be more than happy to show you my car," said Draco.

After Sirius drooled over Draco's car for fifteen minutes James Potter pulled up into the driveway of the house.

"Jamesy!!! You have got to check out Draco's car!" explained Sirius as he bounced around like a four year old on Christmas Day.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy, a friend of Harry's."

"Draco, please to meet you. I do business with your father often. He's a good man."

"This is a nice car you have Draco."

"Thank you Mr. Potter it was an early graduation gift from my father."

The three of them talked for a while before they walked inside. Dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. Lily, as usual, had made another delicious meal.

"Uncle Sirius, where is Remus," asked Harry while they were cleaning up the kitchen.

"He was not feeling well today and told me to come here and eat dinner. So I'll be taking some of this with me for him."

"Yeah, sure Sirius, that's what you want us to think. You're going to hide the left over's from poor Remus," said Lily.

"Mom, Dad, Draco and I are going to go up stairs to work on some homework," said Harry.

"Ok let me know if you to need anything. Good luck with your homework you two."

Harry led Draco up the stairs to his room. Once they reached the landing Harry walked down the hallway and turned into the last room on the left. As Harry opened the door Draco looked around and noticed it was modestly decorated. He saw plenty of pictures of Harry with his friends, family, and Harry in band. It was very Harry, Draco mulled over.

"I know it's not much," said Harry, "But I love it."

"I think it's a wonderful room Harry," said Draco as he looked around some more, it was a big room. He saw Harry's saxophone in the corner, "Can I hear you play your saxophone a bit?"

"Ummm, yeah I guess," said Harry as he flushed. Harry was not fond of performing by himself but he would do this. Harry grabbed a reed to soak it in his mouth for a minute or two he grabbed the rest of the instrument. "Do you have anything you want me to play in particular?"

"No I don't. What can you play?"

"Just about anything I have a knack for picking up songs after hearing them. But I'll just play some of the song that we are doing for the Jazz competition." And Harry started to play. Draco had never seen anything so…so…HOT. And another plan came into his head. As Harry finished the complicated song, well at least Draco thought it was complicated, he continued, "That was amazing," said Draco as soon as Harry stopped, "Hey Harry, I know that you are very busy, well never mind."

"No Draco come on just ask," said Harry.

"Well you wouldn't possibly mind teaching me how to play saxophone would you?"

"OH," said Harry in surprise, "I well I usually just teach middle school children. But I guess. You'll have to work hard you know. I'll have to teach you music theory as well as teaching how to handle the instrument."

"I'm all for it," said Draco smiling, "When do you want to start?"

"Well how about Sunday evening," said Harry as he turned away from Draco to put his instrument away.

"That works well," said Draco as he started to walk up to Harry from the wall he had been leaning against. When Harry turned around his eyes met Draco's chest, and he blushed. As Harry looked up he saw an unreadable expression in Draco's eyes. He did not have any more time to think as a pair of soft lips met his own lips. Harry felt Draco's lips move on his lips trying to coax him to respond. Hesitantly Harry moved his lips against Draco's and put his arms around his neck as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

Harry had hopped he was doing this right; he'd never kissed anyone before. As the hesitant kissing from Harry continued, Draco smirked on the inside, knowing that Harry was as innocent as people made him out to be. Finally, Draco wanting to see how far Harry would let me him go, lightly licked at Harry's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Harry was unsure of what to do, he liked Draco he really did but this was going a bit fast wasn't it. Harry pulled back from the kiss. "I'm sorry Draco but I think this is moving a little fast."

"No worries Harry and I apologize for going too far."

"No its fine! I enjoyed the kiss," said a blushing Harry not only thinking of the recent kiss but the scene in the library.

"Well I'm glad," said Draco smirking, "Hopefully there's more to come later," he finished wiggling his eyebrows, Harry chuckled slightly.

"Come on Draco let's finish this work, that way if you need help I can help you out," said Harry. And with that the two of them settled on the floor of Harry's room working on their homework together.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW because reviewing makes me happy! Anyway I probably won't have another chapter up till next week. Friday at the latest, because it's the start of my finals week and I have 5 finals and 2 paper rewrites to deal with. But I will try to get another chapter out today if I can. But most likely not. Thanks for reading again and I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!

Ciao Ciao,

BlackVirgin17


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait! But here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

It was Friday, the day of a home game and the whole school was a buzz with excitement. It was going to be one of the best games of the season almost rivaling the game that was going to take place in two weeks; the game against their rival team. It had been an eventful week for Harry, with everything happening with Draco and band practice. The band was more than ready for the tomorrow's competition. Harry just knew that they were going to do well and then his stomach tightened up when he thought about what was going to happen after he got home. His date with Draco, and he blushed thinking of the kiss they shared a couple of days ago. Harry was nervous about dancing; he had one experience when he was in middle school with dancing and it had not turned out well, thinking back on it he shuddered. He still had nightmares of that night. Harry was taken out of his thoughts by the last school bell ringing. He got up and Draco was at his side in a second.

"So what are you going to do now Harry," asked Draco.

"Well we have practice before the game starts. Mr. Chris wants us to have one more practice before we perform tonight," said Harry.

"Oh you guys are performing at the football game?"

"Yeah Mr. Chris says that the football games are perfect opportunities for us to practice for competitions."

"So I'll see you later then at the game," said Draco.

"Yeah I guess, but I'll be in my band uniform and I'm not so sure I want you to see me in that," said an embarrassed Harry thinking about what he looks like in full uniform, hat and all.

"Oh I can't wait to see you in your band uniform," said Draco laughing at the thought.

"Hey!!!! Don't laugh at me! It's not like I want to wear it, I have too," exclaimed an indignant Harry.

"Well I'll see you later then," said Draco as he swooped down a dropped a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed and touched the cheek where Draco had kissed him, "Yeah I'll see you later then," said Harry and he realized that he would never get over the feeling of the way Draco's kisses felt.

* * *

It was just after halftime and the band was going back to their seats by the end zone. Harry touched his shoulder where the rifle from the guard girl had hit him. He could not believe she was still doing that. He had understood in the beginning that the routine was new and she was nervous having to be so close to someone while she was throwing it in the air but come on it was October! They had learned the show back in July; she shouldn't continuously be dropping that stupid rifle on him still. He was more than sure he had a permanent bruise on him. Ron clapped him on his shoulder and he winced, then Ron laughed.

"She's still letting it hit you?" he asked laughing.

"Well, obviously," said Harry.

"So Harry," said Hermione, "Are you excited about your date tomorrow?" Hermione had officially backed off on the whole Draco thing. She figured she would just have to trust Harry and if Draco proved Harry wrong well then she'd be the first in a long line to kick his ass. But she was giving Draco a chance now, and was actually happy Harry had a date for once.

"Yes, but I'm really nervous," said Harry, "You guys know how I feel about dancing." Ron just laughed even more at the comment.

"Harry I'm sure you'll be fine. Draco isn't Millicent Bulstrode," said Hermione cracking a smile trying not to laugh.

"Hahaha, yes I know but it wasn't all her fault. We all know my balance isn't exactly the best and that did not help the situation."

"Yes, well I better get over to my section Mr. Chris is signaling us to prepare to play. I'll see you two a bit later," said Hermione as she walked briskly towards the flute section.

"I better get over to the sax's. I'll see you later Ron."

"Okay Harry, see you in a bit."

As the game progressed Harry had a hard time not drooling over Draco in his football uniform. Every once in a while Ginny Weasley would elbow him.

"Geez Ginny could you be a bit more gentle, I don't need anymore bruises!"

"Sorry Harry but it's not becoming of you to be drooling and watching Draco like a love sick puppy who can't get enough of their master."

"Sheesh, thanks Ginny," Harry said embarrassed. He hadn't thought it was that obvious he was watching Draco.

"Any time Harry, anytime," teased Ginny as she continued to watch the game, "Draco is rather hot in his uniform isn't he."

"Yeah he is," he replied dreamily. The game continued and when it finally came to the final play their team had the ball. Draco was shouting the play, after saying hike Draco was moving backwards to find the person he was going to throw to. As he was looking left then right then left again he saw no openings. What he did see were three burly guys heading towards him, he did the only thing he could do at this moment with no open receivers, and he ran for the end zone with every intent of getting a touchdown.

Harry was watching this whole scene and grabbed onto Ginny's hand when Draco was nearly tackled three times. Ginny winced as Harry's grip got stronger with every almost tackle. "Harry, my hand," Ginny gasped out in pain.

"I'm so sorry Ginny! I didn't mean to, I was just nervous that Draco was going to get tackled and hurt."

"It's ok Harry. Just let go of my HAND OWWWW!!!" She screamed the last part as Draco once again evaded almost being tackled. She finally wrenched her hand out of Harry's impossibly tight grasp. She heard Harry gasp and she looked up. Draco was at the 10, the five. "TOUCH DOWN!" screamed the announcer. Draco had so much momentum from sprinting to the end zone he couldn't seem to stop himself. He was headed straight for the drum line who were the only ones not on the stands set up for the band. The drumlin realized where he was headed and tried to get out of his way. Draco finally put out his hand to grab onto the snare drum that was ahead of him so that he did not end up breaking himself or the kid behind the drum. He could feel himself slowing and he finally plowed into the drum, but he was able to roll to the side instead of landing completely on the fallen drum and the drummer underneath.

"Sorry," Draco grunted to the kid next to him who was still wearing a shocked expression. Draco looked up when a shadow covered his face.

"Draco! Are you ok?" asked a worried Harry as he stood over Draco's seemingly unmoving form.

"Hey, Harry, yeah I'm fine," said Draco as he looked at Harry and cracked a smile at the way Harry looked in his band uniform. Harry seeing this blushed realizing that Draco had finally seen him in his uniform and apparently found it funny.

"You look cute Harry," said Draco starting to laugh. Harry looked at him and huffed.

"Thanks Draco, now do you want help up or not?"

"Yes Thank you Harry." As Harry took Draco's hand to help him up he could not stop from the shivers that ran down his spine from the feeling of his smaller hand inside of Draco's larger hand. As soon as Draco was standing he looked down at Harry and smirked.

"I believe you owe me a victory kiss," said Draco seductively as he swooped down and caught Harry's lips into a kiss. As Harry started to respond Draco pulled away and winked at the obviously flustered Harry.

"I better go and join my team now, I'll see you tomorrow Harry," said Draco as he walked way and held up the football to the now cheering team and crowd who had not seen the exchange between the band member and star player.

"Harry Potter!" screamed Mr. Chris, "You know the rules no PDA while in uniform and I could careless that it was the quarterback. Tomorrow before our morning practice I better see you running 10 laps around the field as punishment. Next time I won't be so lenient!" Harry flushed in embarrassment at the reprimand, but Harry brought his fingers to his still tingling lips he realized that the kiss that Draco gave him was worth the punishment.

* * *

It was Saturday the day of the competition. Harry had just finished his set of ten laps around the practice field when the rest of the band was starting to trickle out to the field for practice.

"So are you ready for the competition guys," asked Harry as he approached Ron and Hermione. Ron yawned; he was tired it was only seven in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm so pumped," Ron, yawned out again expressing how tired he was.

"I'm excited! It's regional's! I hope we make it to state again this year!" said an excited Hermione.

"Yeah me too," replied Harry.

"Alright band!" said Mr. Chris from the front sideline, "Let's start at the beginning and flip the field! I want to see how you guys do with out your marks!"

And so practice continued with out a section getting yelled at. It seemed that the band was finally ready in the director's eyes, at least for today. As they were all packing the semi-truck with their uniforms and instruments Hermione and Ron confessed that they had broken up. They explained to Harry that it was a mutual decision that they were better off as friends. Harry was shocked but realized that it was true. Once they had placed their uniforms and their instruments on the semi they went to the building to grab their stuff for the buses. On the way to the competition Hermione and Harry usually listened to music on either one of their iPods to sing out loud and pass the time on the bus, and it started out that way until Harry started to get text messages from Draco. From then on the people on the bus would hear the occasional squeal from Hermione. It was new for the others on the bus because they were always highly amused at listening to Harry and the usually uptight Hermione goofing off and singing with out any inhibitions, especially since everyone knew Hermione could not sing to save her life.

As Harry was texting back and forth he was allowing Hermione to also read the texts because these band trips were some of the only times Hermione actually let herself have fun. As she was giggling like a school girl at Draco's latest text Harry looked out the window to see that they were arriving at the school that the competition was being held at. As he told Draco he had to go and get ready for the competition the school bus parked and everyone started to scramble off to be the first ones to grab their uniforms from the semi-truck. After getting dressed the entire band got into parade block and followed their director to their warm up area. After warm-up it was time for their performance. After the performance everyone was able to dress in their regular clothes and watch the rest of the performances left before they found out who was going to make it to state in two weeks. As the last band finished their performance Harry grabbed onto Hermione's hand and she put her other hand on top of his. Finally after hearing all the other places their school was finally called out. They had received 2nd place and the whole band jumped up screaming when they heard their name being called out. As everyone was getting up to leave Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione when he swore he saw a flash of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to the side to look he did not see anything, as Hermione asked Harry what was wrong he was brought out of his thoughts and continued to talk to Hermione and Ron on how hard Mr. Chris was going to be working them the next two weeks to prepare for state.

"Truthfully Harry," said Ron, "I think we are all going to die by Mr. Chris's ironclad hand! Can you imagine how much worse he's going to be now that we have actually made State! He was brutal before regionals! It's going to be worse, much worse now. I can just imagine the blisters we're going to have by the end of this."

"Ron you're being over dramatic," said Hermione with a role with her eyes, "Yes he's going to be bad, but we all know that blisters only come during parade season and during the two weeks of band camp. "

"Yeah Ron," said Harry chuckling as Ron turned red from Hermione's comment, "Stop being such a Drama QuEEEEN!" Harry squealed the last part as he was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"HEY!! CAVEMAN PUT ME DOWN!" said Harry and he started to laugh when he realized who the person was, after seeing the designer jeans he knew it was Draco.

"Sheesh Draco," said Hermione and she rolled her eyes, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

Ron was laughing at the sound that Harry had made when he was first picked up, "Harry, you sounded like a girl just then! Haha hey Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Hey guys, well I decided to see what it was you guys actually did since I've never seen you actually perform since the football team leaves to the locker rooms during half-time."

"So what did you think," asked Hermione and her eyes finally shifted to the left of Draco, where she saw Blaise," Oh hey Blaise! So what did you think?"

"Well," said Draco, "It's actually pretty awesome what you guys do. I'm not sure if I'm coordinated enough to play, march, and remember each and every place I need to be to make shapes the way you guys do."

"I feel the same," said Blaise.

"Hey Draco," said Harry who was still on Draco's shoulder, " Glad you liked the show and all, but could you put me down? I can feel the blood rushing to my head."

"Ooops sorry Harry," said Draco as he placed Harry on his feet. Harry shook his head, took a step, and crashed into Ron.

"I think maybe I walked to fast," said Harry as he was starting to blush at his clumsy moment.

"Well Harry would you like to come back with me and Blaise, we'll get home much faster," Draco leaned down and then whispered into Harry's ear, "And we can be alone faster this way too," as he blew out air on to Harry's ear.

"I would love to but I can't leave Hermione alone on the bus, we're bus buddies after all."

"She can come too Harry," interjected Blaise who's cheeks tinted just the slightest at his out burst.

"Yeah, Hermione you are more than welcome to come home with us," finished Draco who threw a smirk at Blaise.

"I'm not sure," said Hermione.

"Go on Hermione," said Ron, "We don't ride the same bus. And I'm sure they don't mind dropping you off at your house."

"Yeah it's not a problem," said Blaise, " I don't live to far from you guys and I left my car at Draco's so I can drop her off."

"See Hermione," said Ron encouragingly, he could tell that Blaise liked Hermione and he knew that Blaise was a great guy; their fathers worked together so he had known Blaise for a while, and after their relationship he knew that Blaise would be perfect for her.

"Well, alright," said Hermione as she smiled, " I guess I'll come. Well come on Harry we need to grab our stuff off the bus."

"Yeah we do," said Harry and he looked at Draco, and Draco responded.

"Blaise and I will come with you and we can go to the car from there."

"Ok perfect!" said Harry, "Come on! Let's go!"

Hermione and Harry grabbed their stuff from the bus and followed Draco and Blaise to Draco's car. Which was different from the one Draco had driven to school in. It was bigger and could hold four people instead of just two. As they piled into Draco's car with Hermione and Blaise in the back and Harry sitting in the front with Draco they left back towards home.

It had taken practically half the time to get to Draco's house than it had to get to the competition because of the way Draco had driven. As Harry got out of the car he helped Hermione get out from the back.

"Well come one Hermione," said Blaise, "I'll take you home."

"Thanks Blaise," smile Hermione, " I really appreciate it!" As they both headed towards their car Harry had a small smile on his face. He had known that Blaise had a thing for Hermione for a while; he could tell by the way he looked at her during English class.

"Have fun tonight Harry!" Hermione called out before she opened the door to Blaise's car to get inside.

"Thanks Hermione! I'll see you tomorrow for our study session."

"Yes Harry see you at noon!" and with that she closed the door and Blaise took off. Harry looked over to Draco and was wondering how he was going to get ready since it seemed as if Draco was not going to take him home first.

"Hey Draco, I need to go home and shower and get ready," said Harry.

"No you don't," replied Draco with a wicked smirk, "I have clothes for you here that I want you to wear tonight and you can just shower in the guest bedroom bathroom. I had the maid place your clothes in the guest bedroom."

"Oh, well I'm not sure Draco," said Harry hesitantly, "My parents were expecting me home before I went out on my date with you."

"It's alright Harry I gave your lovely parents a call, and they were completely fine with it. I even got them to extend your curfew to 2 a.m. instead of midnight," said Draco as he smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Well alright, if you already talked to them let's get going then," said Harry.

"OK I'll show you to the guest room and leave you there to get ready."

"Thanks Draco," Said Harry sincerely. As they walked up to the manor, Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry blushed at the action but was highly pleased that Draco had done this. Once shown to the guest room which was across the hall from Draco's room. He saw some clothes on the bed but decided to take a shower first before he looked at them. Once we he was done showering and doing what he could with his hair, which was not much since he could never seem to tame it.

He finally looked at the clothes and gasped. Draco had laid out a pair of leather pants. Harry could not believe it! He would never have worn anything like this out in public! He panicked when he realized that he couldn't wear what he'd worn that day since the clothes were ones that would not fit in at a club. Harry sighed and looked for some type of underwear when he saw none he realized that the pants couldn't be worn with underwear and his eyes bulged out of his head. He was going to wear leather pants with out underwear; he just knew Hermione was going to have a laughing fit when she heard about this. As he pulled the pants on he finally had a good look at the shirt. It seemed nice, it was a beautiful color of emerald green and the shirt also seemed to have gold intertwined with it that gave it an iridescent glow. He picked up the shirt and put it on. After he buttoned all the buttons he went to grab is tennis shoes when he saw a pair of flat black ankle boots instead of his tennis shoes. He sighed realizing that he was supposed to wear them. As he pulled them on and zipped them up he looked at himself in the full-length mirror that was on the armoire. He gasped he almost did not recognize himself, the leather pants he had on actually looked good on him, and while the shirt was a little too tight for his comfort he could not help to think that the shirt really brought our his eyes and tan he had from band. He heard a knock on his door and opened it to find Draco wearing almost the exact same thing except his shirt was black with silver intertwined that also gave the black shirt an iridescent glow and the silver from the shirt seemed to make his eyes glow even more, while the black made him look paler than he already was, Harry was starting to drool.

Draco smirked at Harry's reaction because his mouth literally fell open at the site of him. Draco gave Harry a once over and realized how hot Harry looked when he was properly dressed. Draco took his finger and closed Harry's mouth. Harry blushed bright red and was about to say something when Draco swooped down and kissed Harry on the lips. It started out as chaste kisses but soon Harry felt Draco's velvety tongue pressing against his lips begging for entrance into Harry's mouth. As Harry very timidly spread his lips open a bit, he felt Draco's tongue glide past his lips into his mouth asking his tongue to come and play, Harry moaned at the action.

Draco's resolve snapped at the sound of the beautiful sound Harry made; he pushed Harry inside the guest room shut the door and pushed Harry against said door. Harry's eyes opened in shock but soon the feeling of Draco's tongue working magic in his mouth caused Harry to close his eyes and enjoy the kiss they were sharing, and soon Harry was battling for dominance with Draco. Draco smirked inwardly as he realized that it would not take much to get Harry in to bed and may not take as long as he thought it would. As he continued his battle with Harry for dominance he picked Harry up by the waist and Harry unknowingly wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Draco pressed Harry harder against the door and Harry again let out a beautiful moan that caused Draco to moan in return.

Harry was in heaven; no one had ever made him feel this way. He had his hands in Draco's soft silky hair and he could feel his release coming. And then suddenly he felt Draco grind against him causing him to moan again, Draco had finally won the battle for dominance as Harry submitted. With the second thrust Draco gave, Harry moaned again and broke away from Draco to catch his breath. Draco continued down to Harry's neck intent on leaving a mark for everyone to see at the club to show that he was taken and belonged to Draco.

With a third thrust Harry moaned out, "Oh Draco please more, please," and then Harry realized what was happening, "Wait Draco, Draco! Stop! This isn't right." Draco froze at the last statement and sighed realizing he had gone too far at the moment.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco apologized with a sincere tone to Harry. Although inside his head he was cursing that Harry came to his senses, "I saw you and you just look so beautiful, I just had to kiss you. I'm sorry I let myself get to far."

"It's ok Draco I felt the same way and I'm no better for allowing it to continue," said Harry blushing at their current position. His legs were still wrapped around Draco's waist and he was still pressed up against the door, "Hey Draco could you let me down."

"Sorry Harry," said Draco as he pulled away from the door a little to allow Harry to drop his legs to the floor, " I Hope that you will still come with me to the dance club."

"Of course Draco, I would be more than pleased to still go," said Harry with a smile.

As they straightened their clothes they walked down the stairs and towards the front hall. As they walked out of the manor Draco opened the door for Harry and closed it. As Draco was walking around the back he smirked realizing he was going to have a lot of fun with Harry at the dance club, especially since grinding was the only form of dancing that was at the club, besides the occasional slow dance.

* * *

When they arrived Draco parked in the parking lot across from the club. When they reached the front door Draco paid for the cover charge and showed the guard his ID and so did Harry. Once the guard was finished looking over them he handed them back and let them inside.

"Draco," said Harry, "Don't we need a stamp on our hand to indicate that we're under 21?"

"No this club is a club for teenagers only, the minimum age is 15 and the oldest ones who can come in are only 20. There's no alcohol here, " was Draco's reply.

"That's great, what's the name of this club again?"

"GS Alliance," replied Draco, "The GS stands for Gay Straight, it's funded by the GSA to try and get rid of prejudices in the younger generation."

"Wow, this is amazing Draco," said Harry as he looked around the club. There was a bar and plenty of tables if people wanted to sit, and the dancing floor had fog and lights seemingly shooting every which way.

"So do you want to dance Harry or do you want to sit down and chat first?"

"Well I want to dance Draco. I really do, but I don't know how," Harry flushed bright red at his confession.

"Well Harry come one I'll teach you," Draco said as he smirked thinking this could not get any better and he grabbed Harry's hand to take him to the dance floor.

Once they were on the dance floor Draco turned around and faced Harry. Draco's sudden movement startled Harry. Harry smiled up at Draco nervously, and Draco returned a reassuring smile.

"Ok Harry you are going to want to turn around and have your back to me."

"Umm, ok," said Harry as he turned around and felt Draco pull him against his hard and muscled front. Harry blushed at the thought of what they had done earlier and how good it had felt.

"Harry just relax if you're tense you will never be able to follow the beat."

"Ok Draco," Harry said and closed his eyes feeling the beat. He felt Draco start to move behind him in beat with the music and Harry was soon letting his body react with the music.

Draco had to hold back a groan as he felt Harry's tight ass grind against him in such a tantalizing way. With the way Harry was currently moving he could not believe the boy thought that he could not dance. Draco smiled softly at Harry and saw Harry's arms start to leave his side to also join in with the rest of his body.

As they continued to dance Harry could feel himself getting hard. He could feel Draco's erection against his butt and could not help but groan the feeling that he was getting by dancing. Everything about Draco just seemed right, no matter what they did it just seemed right. Harry realized he had found his prince charming and was going to do whatever he could to make sure he stayed. As a slow song finally came on, after a good forty-five minutes of techno and other dancing songs, Draco turned Harry around and brought him closer to him. Harry put his hangs on Draco's shoulders and rested his head against Draco's hard pecs. He could feel his erection gently running against Draco's and Harry shivered at the feeling.

Draco smirked feeling Harry's erection on his own. He was going to step it up a bit after this and to start moving his hands up and down Harry while they danced. Harry sighed contentedly, and Draco chuckled, a real chuckle, at Harry and thought how cute he looked right now.

"Are you having fun Harry?"

"Yes Draco, I'm having an amazing time thank you."

"I'm glad, do you want to grab a drink before the next onslaught of songs?"

"No I'm good, I really enjoy dancing with you," Harry blushed at his own statement.

"I enjoy it too," Draco said and smiled a real smile.

As the next song came on Draco spun Harry around again so that Harry's back was to his chest and he placed his hands on Harry's slim hips. As they continued dancing Draco slowly started to rub circles on his hips. After a few songs Draco bent down and started to kiss up and down Harry's neck licking and biting every so often. Harry started moaning at his ministrations and brought his hands up and around Draco's neck for extra support as his legs were starting to turn to jelly. Draco's left hand started to slide under the fabric of Harry's shirt and caressing Harry's soft and flat stomach. Draco took his right hand and started to rub down to Harry's inner thigh and back to Harry's hip, teasing him. Harry could not stop moaning and could have cared less. He loved the way Draco made him feel.

Draco made a line of kisses to Harry's earlobe which he nibbled on before speaking, "Harry do you want me to take care of your little problem," and when he said little problem he grabbed Harry's erection with his hand. Harry groaned and slumped against Draco breathing hard. Draco continued to rub his erection while he waited for Harry to respond.

"Yes, please Draco," Harry moaned out and he whimpered when Draco pulled away.

He was startled when Draco grabbed his hand and led him to a set of hidden stairs. Harry, in his state of arousal, was not questioning anything. He just wanted Draco to touch him the way he had been touching him on the dance floor. As they walked up the set of stairs Draco pulled out a key from his front pocket on his shirt. As they walked down the long hallway Draco finally stopped in front of the last door in it. As he unlocked the door Draco shoved Harry into the room and attacked Harry's mouth once the door was closed and locked. Harry moaned as their lips touched in a heated kiss. Once again both battling for dominance until Draco grabbed Harry's erection and Harry happily let Draco dominate him. Draco picked Harry up and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco as Draco started to walk to the opulent king size bed that adorned the room. As he reached it Draco gently laid Harry down and he crawled on top of Harry. As their lips connected again, Draco thrusted his tongue into Harry's mouth causing Harry to moan. As they continued kissing Harry instinctively spread his legs allowing Draco to fall in between them, causing their erections to touch. Both moaned at the contact, and Harry tore his mouth from Draco's to catch his breath. Draco started a path of kisses and bites along his neck, while his hands worked on unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

Once the shirt was opened he helped Harry out of it while Harry sat up and helped Draco out of his. They were kissing again and Draco helped Harry back down to the bed and when their bare chests touched they both moaned at the feeling of skin against skin. Draco broke the kiss and started his way down Harry's neck again this time sucking on a particular spot that made Harry moan loudly whenever Draco kissed it. As he was sucking this pleasure spot of Harry's he was unzipping Harry's leather pants and slowly peeling them way to reveal Harry's erection. Draco smirked and continued his way down Harry's neck to his chest were he took a nipple into his mouth and tweaked the other nipple with his free hand. At his ministrations Harry arched his back and moaned out Draco's name. As Draco switched nipples he looked up to see Harry's passion filled face, and he smiled at seeing Harry so obviously flustered because of him. Finally Draco took his free hand and grabbed Harry's erection with his firm grip. Harry screamed and arched his back as pleasure shot through his body. Draco kissed Harry to drown out his pleasured filled screams as he continued to stroke Harry up and down. As their tongues battled one another Harry could feel his release approaching. As Draco squeezed his erection again Harry tore his mouth away chanting, "Yes, Draco, please Draco, ugh feels so good, Draco so good, please Draco," he finally came with a last DRACO ringing in the air. Draco soon followed being so turned on by the way Harry was moaning, chanting his name, and the passion filled kisses they were sharing.

Draco rolled to the side so as to not crush Harry with his weight. He looked over at Harry and saw that Harry was still breathing heavily after his orgasm.

"Harry," called Draco softly trying to get his attention. Harry turned his head towards the sound of Draco's voice and opened his bright green eyes to see Draco on his side smiling at him.

"Draco, I've never done anything like this before. I don't know what to say other than you make me feel special and like I'm actually attractive. I've never felt this way before."

"Harry you don't have to say anything. I feel the same."

"I'm glad, but umm…" Harry blushed, "Do you want me to do you now?"

Draco chuckled, "No Harry I came with you and it was not about me tonight it was about you. Did you have fun dancing?"

"Yeah I did," said a smiling Harry.

"I'm glad," said Draco as he finally laid down on his back and pulled Harry to him so that Harry's head was on his chest.

"Draco," said Harry hesitantly, "Why did you have a key to this room?"

"Because I own this place, well my father does actually. But I gave him the idea for it. You see while I'm bisexual I prefer males. My father knows this and since he wants me to take over the business when he dies he's trying to make sure that they are not as prejudice as they are now about gays because we both know that I'm going to end up getting married to a male. In fact my father's medical company is working on a way for men to get pregnant and they actually have almost found a way for that to happen. They are in the testing stages now and by the time I get married and am ready to have kids my father has been guaranteed by his research team that male pregnancies with be completely possible by then."

"That's amazing Draco," said Harry in awe, "Are there any more clubs like this?"

"Yes, my fathers opened up thousands all over the country."

"Wow," said Harry as he yawned.

"We still have three hours before I need to take you home. Do you want to go dance or sleep for a bit."

"Well if we can come back next week, could we just sleep for a bit I'm exhausted."

"Of course we can come back next week Harry. Go ahead and sleep for a bit I'll set my alarm so that I have enough time to get you home."

"Thanks Draco," Harry slurred as he drifted off to sleep. As Draco was watching Harry sleep with such a peaceful expression he realized he had fallen for the one Harry Potter that he held in his arms and he realized he could have cared less. He would gladly give up his title of being the school player if he could just have Harry and no one else.

* * *

I apologize for any grammar errors but I wanted to post this and did not have the time to compeletly go through it to make sure that there were not any mistakes. I'll most likely go back later and fix any. But here's chapter 6! What did you think? Please REVIEW and RATE for me!!! I really want to know what you think! Can't wait to hear from you all! I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday but I'm not making any promises, but reviews just may be my incentive to write faster! I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for all the patience! You guys are the best!

Blackvirgin17


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey all thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them! Hermione is going to be OOC.

It was Sunday, and Harry was walking next door to Hermione's house for their study session that they were supposed to be having that day. Harry knew they probably would not get any studying done since Hermione was going to want to know what happened with his date with Draco last night and he blushed thinking back on it. As soon as he rang the doorbell Hermione whipped open the door with a crazed look on her face. When she saw Harry her hand whipped out and grabbed his arm and yanked him inside.

"SO," said Hermione eagerly, "How was your date?"

"It was amazing Hermione," said Harry as he blushed.

"Oh God, what happened Harry? Why are you blushing?"

"Well," said Harry and he told her the night's events. Hermione was blushing at the end and then her face had the stern look she always wore when she was about to give a serious talking to whoever was on the receiving end.

"Harry! I can't believe you let him do that! You know how he is, you have to be careful, I don't think what you did was the wisest decision. Did you even think about what was happening or did you just let your hormones control you?" Hermione admonished.

"No Hermione, I did not really think about what was happening. I guess I did let my hormones control me, but I don't regret it in fact I'm glad I let it happen. I know you care for me and worry about me. But I'm eighteen Hermione, I'm not some twelve year old anymore who needs his best friend to protect him. I love you tons 'Mione but you need to stop worrying so much. I can take care of myself and I don't regret the decision. Plus it's not like we had sex!"

Hermione sighed and looked at her best friend, the same friend that she grew up with practically from birth, and realized that for the first time ever Harry did not need her to protect him any more. That she no longer needed to be such a mother hen with him and it saddened her a bit but also made her swell with a bit of pride knowing that her best friend was now standing up for himself, something that he seldom did.

"You're right Harry, I'm sorry," said Hermione apologetically.

"It's okay Hermione, I know you just care and worry about me," said Harry and with that the two started to study for the English class exam that they had.

It had been a stressful week for Harry. On top of his English test he had two other tests to worry about on top of their crazy band practice schedule to get them prepared for state. It was Friday the day of the Homecoming game against their rival school. Harry had one more class then practice and the game to attend before he was finally free. He was sitting next to Draco when he saw a piece of paper folded up on the floor. He discreetly picked it up by pretending to grab a highlighter out of his messenger bag. As he opened it up he read the note and smiled at Draco's elegant writing.

Harry,

After the game I know it's the Homecoming Dance, but I wanted to know if you wanted skip it with me to go to dinner and see a movie since we are going to the club on Saturday? Just nod yes or no because you always get caught when trying to pass me a note.

Draco

Harry sent a mock glare to Draco for the last statement but smiled and nodded yes. Harry had not wanted to go to the homecoming dance anyways and this sounded a lot better. As the class ended Harry grabbed his bag and looked up at Draco as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder. As the talked about what movie they were going to see, Draco walked Harry to the band room where he dropped a kiss to Harry lips as he said goodbye and left to get ready for warm up with the football team. Harry smiled and walked in to the band building to change into his band practice clothes and head out to the practice field.

The game had ended with their team winning. It was an intense game, which caused Harry to almost break Ginny's hand on more than six occasions. Their rival team was brutal and had seriously hurt two of their best players Theodore Nott and Zacharias Smith. But in the end their team managed to come out on top. After the game Draco drove Harry to his house so that they could both shower, get ready, and go to dinner. As Harry walked out of the guest bathroom he spotted clothes for him on the bed like the previous week except this time they were designer jeans instead of leather pants, which Harry was thankful for, he did not think he could have handled going out in leather pants for dinner. He looked at the white shirt and sighed, while it was nothing like last weeks shirt it was still a button up shirt, and he was not fond of those shirts. As he put everything on, he noticed that a pair of shoes had been placed by the door again, but this time instead of boots it was a nice pair of casual oxfords. Harry sighed at the money that Draco spent on him. But no matter what he said Draco refused to stop so Harry just decided that it was not worth a fight. As he finished putting his clothes on there was a knock on his door and he opened it to find Draco in a similar outfit except his shirt was black. Draco smiled down at Harry and could not get enough of seeing Harry dressed properly. Harry only ever wore basketball shorts and tee shirts everyday sometimes a pair of raggedy jeans or khakis if it was cold out. But even if it were cold out he would opt for either sweatpants, basketball pants, or windbreaker pants. While it frustrated Draco to no end that Harry did not dress properly at all, at the same time it was giving him an excuse to buy Harry clothes for when they went out.

"You look beautiful Harry," said Draco as smiled when Harry blushed.

"Thanks Draco you look handsome," said Harry mumbling a bit in embarrassment.

"So you ready to go? We have reservations in a bit," said Draco.

"Yeah, I am let's go," said Harry.

As they were leaving through the front doors Draco had a bad feeling all of a sudden that something was going to happen tonight and it was not a good thing. As they drove off the two were talking about their classes from that week. Once they arrived at the restaurant Draco walked over to Harry's door to help him out. As they walked in to the restaurant Draco felt a pair of eyes on him and started to look around to find the source. After coming up with nothing he turned toward the hostess and gave his name. Draco and Harry were seated right away and their drink orders taken while they looked through the menu. As Harry was about to ask Draco what he was thinking of getting he was cut off by a voice.

"Fancy meeting you here Draco," said the person who was behind Harry. Draco narrowed his eyes at the person.

"Yes Tom," Draco sneered, "It is, what brings you here, my father owns this restaurant and you know that you are not very welcomed here."

"Well that may be but my date of the evening is allowed so she made the reservations," was his reply. When Harry finally turned to look around he looked up to see a boy with pale skin, jet-black hair, and black eyes staring back at him.

"And who is this exquisite creature Draco," asked Tom.

"Why would I tell you Tom? You know it's not polite interrupt someone's dinner like this," Draco said heatedly.

"Why yes Draco, but where are your manners. Shouldn't you introduce me to your date, if we are going by proper manners," Tom sneered back to Draco.

Draco sneered and glared at Tom before he spoke again, "Tom this is Harry Potter my boyfriend. Harry this is Tom Riddle the quarterback of the team we played today, and the son of Thomas Riddle Sr. of Riddle Corporation, my father's inferior competition." Draco finished with a sneer.

Harry was feeling uncomfortable with Draco's tone. He had never seen this side of Draco before and was a tad bit worried about what type of person this Tom Riddle was if it was causing Draco to act like this.

"Harry Potter," said Harry as he reluctantly shook Tom's hand and before he could take his hand back Tom smiled in a way that distorted his face and kissed the back of Harry's hand. Harry nearly gagged at the action and quickly pulled his hand back.

"Well Harry Potter it was a pleasure," Tom smiled again causing Harry to shudder a bit. As Harry was about to reply a shrill voice was heard through the crowd.

"TOM!" screeched the girl, "Our table is ready."

Once Harry heard the girl he just knew it was Pansy Parkinson because no one else had a voice like that and a few seconds later Pansy was at Tom's side clinging to him.

"Oh hi Draco," said Pansy when she noticed who Tom was talking to and she tried to push her breasts out even more than they already were.

"Pansy," was Draco's curt reply as he narrowed his eyes at both Tom and Pansy.

"Well we must be going our table is ready," said Tom and they walked off.

"Draco," said Harry, "I'm not usually a judgmental person but I don't feel comfortable around Tom. Something's not right about him." Harry was a good judge of character and he was usually the first person to give a person a chance to prove him wrong about them. But Tom was different he was unsettling.

"I'm sure you do," Draco sighed realizing that their date might be ruined now, "So Harry what are you thinking about getting?"

Harry looked at Draco and let the matter of Tom Riddle die and started naming some of the options he was thinking about. As dinner continued Tom was forgotten for the time being. As they left the restaurant they headed to the theater to go and see their movie.

Harry was dreaming very pleasant dreams at the moment; he was on an opulent bed with Draco on top of him. Draco was just about to push into his entrance with a finger. As his breath grew raged he was rudely woken up by a loud shout and the sudden weight of someone jumping on him. He woke with a shout and shoved the body off of him. When he heard the crash of the person falling to the floor he looked to see Ron sprawled on the floor laughing so hard he had started to curl up into a fetal position.

"What the hell Ron!" exclaimed Harry.

"Hahaha, you screamed like a girl Harry," Ron was gasping out in between his laughing fit.

"Gee thanks Ron, now why are you here?"

"Well Hermione wanted me to come a get you this morning so we could spend the day together before your double date with Hermione and Blaise," said Ron looking at Harry's face expectantly

"Mmmm, that's nice," he said while cuddling his pillow, "Wait, what!"

Ron laughed again at the shocked look on Harry's face before he finally answered, "Apparently Blaise asked Hermione out last night at the dance and she agreed only if it was made a double date with you for tonight. Blaise texted Draco and got the ok."

"Wow, hmmm, well that should be fun. I hope Hermione is ready for the club we are going to tonight. I don't think she owns anything that would be deemed fit to enter the club."

"Well she did say something about the mall," said Ron.

"Well I'll get dressed and we can go. Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's getting money from her parents," said Ron as he walked out and closed the door so that Harry could get dressed.

As Harry was putting one foot through his jeans the door burst open causing him to squeak and fall over. He looked up to see Hermione standing there looking a bit crazed.

"Hermione!" squeaked Harry, "I'm changing! You can't just barge in like that!"

"Yes I can," she said in her matter of fact tone, "Please Harry you're gay, and I have my sights set on someone else. Now hurry up my parents gave me my own credit card and I can buy whatever I want! This includes you too."

"But Hermione I'm sure Draco already has planned what I'm wearing tonight," said Harry.

"Yes well he was going to but I called Blaise and told him to tell Draco to leave it to me!"

Harry groaned this was not good, while Hermione was a bookworm and normally a conservative girl, she did have the party side of herself that she seldom let out but when she did let it out, Harry was always sure to try and stay out that path.

"I'd rather have Draco dress me!" He exclaimed.

"Come on Harry! You know I never do this," said Hermione, "For me, please?"

Harry sighed, "Ok Hermione I give."

"YES," she squealed in a very unHermione way.

As Harry finally pulled a shirt over his head Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room down the stairs and out the front door.

As Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked around the mall and into multiple stores Hermione just could not seem to find what she was looking for. She was briskly walking ahead of Harry and Ron her head moving from side to side looking at the different stores. She abruptly turned around startling both Ron and Harry.

"I don't think what we are looking for is here!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well Hermione we've been to most of the shops and walked the mall twice!" exclaimed Ron as he looked at Hermione who was thinking and then a smile spread across her face.

"I know just the place," she exclaimed as she dragged both Ron and Harry out of the mall.

Both Ron and Harry kept looking back and forth from the store to Hermione with their mouths wide open.

"Hermione," squeaked Harry, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am," she said excitedly.

Both Ron and Harry looked at the store again and slowly paled. It was a store that specialized in sexual fantasy wear but also held risqué clubbing clothes too.

Hermione grabbed Harry and walked towards the store. She turned to see Ron still rooted in his spot.

"Ron come on," she said exasperated.

"No thanks," said Ron, "I'd rather wait in the car for you guys."

As he was saying this he was walking backwards toward his car looking at Hermione sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's ok Ron. Go on if you get bored just come in and find us," said Hermione as she dragged Harry into the store as he gave Ron one last pleading look to save him.

As they entered the store they were greeted by a women dressed in a black leather dress.

"Hello, May I help you?" she asked.

"No thank you. Right now we are just looking," said Hermione to the woman.

"Well if you need anything don't feel hesitant to ask."

"Thank you," said Hermione as she dragged Harry towards the clubbing clothes.

As Hermione went from rack to rack looking at the different styles, cuts, and colors of shirts Harry looked toward the other side of the store where all the fantasy costumes and a few other things such as lubrications where placed he blushed. When Hermione squealed Harry just knew that it could not be good.

"Perfect! Now lets look at pants," she said dragging Harry to another rack. After another few minutes of going through them Hermione smiled and pulled out a pair of leather pants that looked tighter than the ones he had worn previously.

"Ok Harry go and get this on I'm going to go find something for me. When you're dressed yell for me so I can see how you look!" she said as she pushed him into the first changing room that was near them.

As Harry was getting dressed Hermione was look at the dresses and skirts that were available. She found the prefect leather mini skirt, it was ivory and on the bottom of it peaked out a bit of red lace. She continued on to the shirts when she heard Harry calling her.

"Well it took you long enough," she said when she reached his changing room.

"Yeah well these pants weren't exactly easy to put on you know," said Harry and then he continued, "And I'm not coming out there! I look ridiculous!"

"Oh come on Harry come out already!" Hermione said exasperated.

Harry opened the door and stepped out, Hermione let out a low whistle.

"Harry you look great! You don't look ridiculous at all! I did my research on the club and found that these are the type of clothes most of them wear."

"Yeah Hermione but my white shirt is practically see through!" exclaimed Harry.

"It won't look see through until in the right lighting," she said in a matter of fact tone, "This shirt is designed to only really be see through in the club atmosphere with all the lights and black lights that are there."

"Well that makes me feel so much better! Not! Plus these pants are way to tight! I'm almost falling out of them," Harry said and pointed to his member relaying the message to Hermione.

"Well you'll be fine! Plus the way those leather pants close by tying up the string is really hot. And you look fantastic with the white shirt."

"Fine whatever pleases your heart."

"Thank you Harry. Now change and hold on to those clothes. I'm going to look for my shirt now."

As Hermione was searching through the racks of shirts again to find the perfect one for her leather skirt she spotted a read top tucked behind a few other shirts. When she pulled it out from its hiding spot she gasped. It was perfect. She ran to the changing rooms and got in to the room next to Harry telling him to wait outside of her stall so that she could get his opinion. As she placed on the skirt and shirt she smile and knew she had found the outfit. The shirt was a halter top and just a bit short of touching the skirt showing off a piece of her milky flat stomach. It was made of satin and hugged all her curves, what made it so perfect was the way the shirt turned into lace around her breasts and the lace continued on to the tie around her neck. The color red matched perfectly with the red lace in the skirt. When Hermione opened the door Harry gasped he had never seen Hermione in something like this before, she looked beautiful and sexy.

"Wow Hermione you look amazing."

"Thanks Harry I think this is my outfit. I'm going to change and look at shoes and we can go," she said as she walked back in to her changing room and closed the door. While they were looking at heels Hermione told Harry to just wear the boots Draco had him wear the last time that they were at the club. Hermione finally had settled on a pair of red strappy stilettos that did wonders for her legs and would help with the height difference between her and Blaise.

As Hermione paid for everything Harry tried refusing saying he could afford it. Hermione just waved him off, saying that her parents had told her too because they thought of Harry as an adopted son. Harry sighed and realized his parents would have done the same for her. As they walked out to Ron's car they heard him snoring before they saw him sleeping in the back of his car. They both just laughed and started to bang on the window to wake him up so that they could grab lunch and go home.

After they got home Harry just had an hour or two before Hermione showed up to get him ready. He was a bit hesitant but he'd let her do what she wanted. He looked at his watch from his bed. He was trying to get a catnap in before they went out tonight; Hermione said that they were going to the club for dinner, because apparently before nine o'clock it was a restaurant. Then, when nine o'clock came they turned off the regular lights and started the music and the club lights they had. When he realized that he was not going to get any sleep because he was so excited for tonight he turned on the T.V. and watched that till Hermione came over.

When five thirty o'clock came around he heard his front door open signaling that Hermione was there. He heard her greet his parents and godparents before making her way to his room. Where she saw him sprawled across his bed watching to T.V. she smiled at the innocent picture he made and sighed realizing once again that while she and Ron tried protecting him at all costs he did not really need it anymore, he just needed his friends to be there for him if he should fall.

"Come on Harry! It's going to take me a while to try and time your messy mop on top of your head that you call hair," she said smiling.

"Hermione we already know that no matter how hard you try you'll never be able to tame it to look decent," Harry said also smiling.

"Yes normally, but I went out to buy some hair products and I just know I am going to make it look perfect tonight!"

"Alright well let's go to the bathroom then."

"No Harry I don't want you to see what I'm doing and what you look like till I'm done with you!" Hermione said while smiling secretively.

"Hermione," said Harry tentatively, "What are you going to do to me."

"Oh stop worrying just trust me now grab your desk chair and sit down while I grab your printer stand to place everything I'm going to need on it."

Harry plopped down in his swivel chair and let Hermione do what she wanted. She had a multitude of products on his printer stand. He was a tad bit worried with the amount of things he had but he trusted his best friend and tried not to think anything of it. When she took out hair scissors he panicked.

"Hermione! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" He shouted and grabbed his head with his hands.

"Harry stop being such a baby! I know how to cut hair you know that! My aunt teaches me how to cut hair there is no need to worry. Harry would I try to cut your hair if I did not think I could do it," she looked at him imploringly.

Harry looked at her and sighed when he realized she was right. Plus he was in need of a haircut and he was going to go get one some time with in the next week or so," Fine Hermione," he said and sat back to let Hermione do her work.

As Hermione dove in to cutting his Harry he was getting a little worried at the amount of hair that was landing on the wooden floor of his bedroom. She finally stopped cutting and started to grab the products she had on the table. When she finished Harry saw her grab something that looked like a pencil. Hermione spun him around so that he was facing her now and she bent down so that she was eye level with him.

"Ok Harry close your eyes. I want to add some eyeliner to your eyes."

"Hell no! Hermione I am not a girl! I do not wear make-up," he said scandalized while looking at as if she was crazy.

"Oh come on Harry it's actually not that uncommon for guys to wear eye liner when they go to the clubs. Come one I promise you won't look like a girl."

"Fine," he snapped as he closed his eyes and let Hermione work her magic.

"OK it's six o'clock now we have an hour to get ready. Do you want to help me do my hair or would you rather pout here in your room and read a book?"

"I'd rather read a book' he said pouting just a bit.

"Ok well if you need me I'll be in you bathroom," she said while she grabbed her small duffel back and headed to his bathroom across the hall.

At 6:45 Hermione came out of his bathroom. She was completely dressed in her outfit; her hair was curled in to big loose curls that cascaded down past her shoulder blades by a few inches. She looked amazing was Harry's thought especially with the way her make-up had been done. It brought out her brown eyes and made them look bigger than they actually were. The eye shadow she was wearing was making her eyes sparkle in a way that Harry only saw when she was truly happy, but the eye shadow was keeping a sparkle in them.

"Wow Hermione you look great. Absolutely gorgeous! Blaise isn't going to know what hit him!"

She blushed a bit but smiled, "Thanks Harry, you look great as well. You didn't look in a mirror yet I hope."

"No I didn't because I knew that you would want to be with me when you revealed your creation."

"Thanks Harry good thing you changed come on open your wardrobe so that you can finally see what you look like."

Harry opened the door to his wardrobe and looked at the person staring back at him. He could not believe it! His hair looked amazing. Hermione had given him a wonderful hair cut (think Prisoner of Azkaban for hair cut) and she had styled it so that his hair looked sexually tousled instead of just getting out of the bed in the morning, it was definitely an improvement, and his eyes seemed to sparkle brighter and look bigger than normal with the way she had put on the eye liner. Harry realized he looked sexy and actually felt like it for the first time. And he was actually starting to like the outfit even the leather pants because they seemed to lengthen his legs. The shirt, which was white and button down was looser than the shirt he had worn last time. The shirt just reached the top of his leather pants and you could see the strings in the front that kept his pants on. The shirt, like Hermione said, would be practically see through once the club opened up for dancing and the lights changed.

"Wow Hermione! Thanks for doing this for me," said Harry.

"Your welcome," she said and then they both heard the doorbell ring and the muffled sound of Draco and Blaise through Harry's window that faced the front of the house, "Sounds like they are here! Come on Harry your parents and godparents already left for their date night! Oh and they said that since you were with me that we could stay out as late as we wanted! Same goes for my parents!"

Harry laughed at Hermione's obvious excitement about tonight and the extended curfew. As they walked down the stairs Hermione had to hold on to Harry so that she would not fall down the stairs in her daring heels. When they reached the bottom she smiled at Harry and said thank you.

Harry opened the door in a way that blocked the view of him and Hermione so that Draco and Blaise had to come in order to see them before they left. When both of the boys were in they looked to the left before both of them turned their heads to the right and their eyes got bigger at the sight of their dates.

"Hey guys," said Harry as Draco walked to him and pulled him into a hug giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"You look absolutely stunning Harry," Draco said.

"Thanks Draco you look wonderful as well," said Harry blushing a bit at Draco's compliment.

"Hermione you look amazing," said Blaise as he grabbed Hermione's hand and placed a kiss on it causing Hermione to blush and giggle just a bit.

"Thank you Blaise and you look quite handsome yourself," she replied.

"Well are you guys ready," said Draco letting go of Harry from the embrace they were in and grabbing his hand.

"Yes," was everyone's reply and they headed off to the club for dinner and a night of fun dancing.

Dinner had been wonderful, the food was surprisingly good for a dance club, but Harry guessed anything that was sponsored by the Malfoy's would have to be no less than perfect. It was nine o'clock now and the club was just now opening the dance floor for people to dance on and the music starting up. Harry was starting to feel a bit nervous realizing that Draco was going to find out in a matter of seconds that his white shirt was almost see through in the proper lighting. Before the lights were turned of and the club lights turned on Draco dragged Harry to the dance floor to a laughing Hermione and Blaise at the look on Harry's face. They soon joined them on the dance floor, lost in each other.

When the club lights turned on he heard Draco take in a sharp breath from behind him; he and Draco had been dancing with Harry's back to Draco's front, and when the club lights turned on Draco could see the shadow of his body through the shirt he had on. Harry felt Draco move his head down to his ear where and let a breath of warm air hit Harry's ear before speaking.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Draco said seductively, "What am I to do with you. Wearing something like that can only cause both of us a bit of trouble."

"Her-Her-Hermione bought it for me," Harry stuttered.

"Well I'm just going to have to thank her," said Draco as he started to nibble on Harry's ear. Harry shuddered and tried to suppress a moan. As the music kept pulsing through the club, Draco's hands started to move to the hem of Harry's shirt and slipped them under to softly stoke Harry's flat stomach. Harry's breath hitched at the feel of Draco's hands on his stomach. Draco moved his kisses down to Harry's neck and he shivered. Harry turned his head to the side catching Draco's mouth with his own.

Draco turned Harry's body around so that they were not chest-to-chest causing Harry to squeak in surprise at the sudden movement. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled before Draco captured Harry's lips once again. Draco's tongue slipped out from his lips and touched Harry's lips asking for permission to enter. Harry slightly parted his lips to allow Draco's silky tongue to explore his mouth and soon Harry was playing with Draco's tongue.

After a few minutes Harry tore is mouth away from Draco to catch his breath as Draco continued his kisses up and down Harry's neck paying particular attention to a certain spot that made Harry's legs turn to jelly, Harry let out a small moan. Draco trailed his kisses up to Harry's ear and nibbled on it before talking to him.

"Harry," Draco, breathed across Harry's ear, "Do you want to go upstairs for a bit. Hermione and Blaise are occupied," he said blowing on Harry's ear one more time for good measure which caused Harry to shudder is desire and only nodded in response as Draco grabbed his hand and made his way to the hidden stairs.

As they were making their way Harry felt as if someone was watching them. As he turned his head to look and see if Hermione was watching them leave he saw her completely engrossed with Blaise not even acknowledging what was going on around them. Harry looked around once more but could not find the source of the eyes he and then he was being pulled up the stairs and out of sight of the club.

Harry turned his head back to look at Draco and smiled at his apparent eagerness. As they reached the door Draco took out his key to open the door to his room. As soon as Draco had the door opened he yanked Harry into the room and pushed him against the door where he attacked Harry's mouth. Harry moaned at the roughness and possessiveness that Draco was showing. As Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth Harry ground his hips up to grind their erections together causing them both to moan.

Draco's hands started to roam Harry's body traveling up from his thighs and going towards Harry's shirt lightly brushing his hands over Harry's erection, causing him to moan. Draco hand's traveled under Harry's shirt to stroke his flat stomach. Harry groaned at the feeling of Draco's big hands on his stomach and shivered when his hands traveled up and ghosted over his nipples causing them to harden.

Harry broke the kiss panting while Draco moved his lips down to Harry's neck, Harry whimpered at Draco's ministrations on his neck. Draco took his hands and grabbed Harry's hips to pick him up enough for Harry to wrap his legs around his waist.

Harry moaned when their erections brushed against each other. Draco pulled away from the door and walked over to the bed. He placed Harry gently down and pulled away so that he could take off his shirt. He grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it off of his lithe form. Harry shivered as the cold air hit his heated skin. He looked up into Draco's eyes and saw the raw lust and passion swirling through the silvery orbs. Harry felt dizzy for a second when he realized that it was him that was causing these feelings in Draco.

Harry moved backwards on the bed and watched as Draco followed him up to the luscious pillows that Harry placed his head on. Draco held himself up by his arms so that he was not touching Harry. Draco locked eyes with Harry and his eyes softened at the sight of the beauty before him. Draco slowly lowered himself down so that his body fully covered Harry's own. Draco lowered down his head and captured Harry's lips in a gentle and loving kiss. As Harry responded to the kiss he added more pressure as Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth roaming the moist cavern. Harry moaned at Draco's ministrations on his mouth and was soon fighting Draco for dominance in the kiss. Draco smirked internally at Harry's attempts to dominate the kiss and sucked on his bottom lip causing Harry to gasp and allowing Draco to plunge his tongue into Harry's mouth once again dominating Harry.

Draco could feel Harry's erection through his pants and ground his hips into Harry's eliciting another moan from Harry. Harry instinctly thrust up his hips and moaned again at the friction. Draco took his knee and parted Harry's legs to allow him to settle in between his thighs. Draco broke this kiss and made his way to the spot on Harry's neck that always made him incoherent. As he sucked softly at the spot he heard Harry softly moaning.

"Draco," Harry whimpered, "Please, more, Draco. Please."

Draco kissed up and down his neck as he untied Harry's pants and slowly peeled them off his legs. After successfully taking of the rest of Harry's clothes Draco discarded the rest of his. He came and layed back on top of Harry causing their erections to brush each other in an exotic way. Harry gasped and moaned at the sensation of Draco rubbing their erections against one another again and again.

"Draco, Please," he whimpered. Draco only smirked as he took on of his free hands to grasp Harry's cock in a tight grip causing Harry to scream out Draco's name. Draco captured Harry's lips in another kiss in his attempt to dampen the sounds Harry was making. Harry instinctually parted his legs further allowing Draco to sink further onto Harry. As Draco continued stroking Harry's erection up and down he slowly moved his lips down Harry's neck, his chest and his stomach all the while alternating between sucking and biting, causing Harry to dissolve in to nothing but incoherent sounds and words.

Draco looked up at Harry to see that his eyes were glazed over in lust. Draco smirked at Harry knowing he did not foresee what was about to happen. As Harry moaned out Draco's name again, Draco took his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Harry's cock before engulfing it to it's base.

Harry cried out,"DRACO," as he started to move his head in a bobbing manner. Harry instinctually tried to thrust up in to Draco's warm mouth but his hips were being held down in Draco's iron grip. As Draco continued he took his teeth and scraped Harry 's cock lightly. As Harry moaned again and started to toss his head back and forth from the wonderful feelings Draco was giving him he did not realize that one of Draco's hands had left his hip and had reached at a tube of lubrication that lay right next to him.

Draco took it and sqeezed the tiniest amount of lub on one finger. As he continued bobbing up and down on Harry's cock he took the lubed finger and brought it to Harry's entrance and circled the tight ring of muscle lightly. When no protest came he slowly pushed past the ring of muscle, but as soon as he did that Harry froze. Draco looked up and saw the absolute panic in Harry's eyes. Draco stopped what he was doing and sat up and leaned over Harry.

"Harry if your not ready I'm not going to push you into this. I want you to want this as much as I do."

Harry looked at him for a moment before he smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Draco. I'm just not ready for that step yet."

"It's all right Harry, come on. now that I've officially ruined the mood let's go back down stairs and dance before Hermione finds out we've gone," said Draco as he hid his disappointment. As they dressed again Draco would grab Harry and kiss him every so often to show his affection towards him. As they walked back down stairs Harry told Draco he was going to use the restroom really quick and he'd meet him by their table. As Draco turned to walk away he did not see Harry get grabbed, but when he realized Harry would want a drink he headed in the directions of the bathroom to ask Harry if he wanted anything. When he got there no one was in there and it was then that he panicked.

Harry had just told Draco that he was going to use the restroom and watched him nod and turn to walk to the tables when someone put a hand over his mouth and an arm around his waist before dragging him into a secluded corner that was dark and no one would be able to see anything happen in it.

As Harry's captor roughly shoved him against the wall he cried out in pain. He looked up to see the face of Tom Riddle and shivered at the look of lust that was apparent in his eyes.

"Well, well Harry," Tom sneered at him as he brought his face closer to Harry's, "Aren't you just a proper little whore. Letting Malfoy fuck you in his room. Do you enjoy being his little pet, his whore. I bet your feisty in bed aren't you." He finished as he brought on of his skeleton like fingers and traced it down from Harry's cheek to his neck.

"What do you want," Harry asked trying to sound like he wasn't scared.

"Well isn't it obvious Harry,"questioned Tom as Harry shook his head no, "I want to fuck you till you bleed," he hissed.

And before Harry could even react Tom had gagged him and turned him around so that his chest was against the wall. As Harry took his hands to remove the gag from his mouth he felt Tom grab his arms and bring them to his back and tied the securely there. Harry realized that he was going to be rapped and he started to cry wishing that Draco would save him as he felt Tom's hands work at the strings on his pants. When they were finally undone he felt Tom roughly peel them away from his body. Harry heard some rustling before he felt something poking the crevice between his cheeks. Harry mentally screamed Draco's name in a plea to find him.

Tom leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "I'm going to take you dry Harry. I'm going to make you scream and you're going to enjoy it and beg me for more because you are nothing but a whore."

As Harry prepared for the inexplicable pain that he was about to feel he felt the cock that was poking him leave. As Harry turned around he had enough time to see an enraged Draco punch Riddle in the face before kicking him to the ground. When Draco turned to look at him, he realized that Draco's eyes looked like steel, harsh and unforgiving. But as soon as his eyes rested on Harry they melted into concern and panic.

"Harry are you ok?" he asked as he untied and ungagged his boyfriend. And helped him put his pants on properly since Harry hands were still shaking.

"Oh God Draco. I was terrified! He was going to rape me." Harry sobbed as Draco pulled him into a hug and tried to soothe him. Both Draco and Harry watched as security and police took Riddle into custody.

"What's going to happen to him," Harry sniffled out.

"Well believe it or not this is not his first offense. I also think he broke probation so he'll be going back to juvi. For how long I'm not sure. Come on Harry let's get you home."

As they met up with Hermione and Blaise, Hermione looked stricken with panic and the only thing stopping her from smothering Harry was Blaise. As they left the club Draco gave Blaise the keys to his car signaling for him to drive them all home. Draco climbed into the backseat of his own car with Harry. As they reached Harry's house Hermione sent another worried look his way as Blaise took Hermione to her front door.

Harry and Draco walked up to Harry's front door, Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the forehead and told him goodnight. As he turned to go he felt Harry's small hand wrap around his wrist. He looked up at Harry and saw a small blush rise in his cheeks.

"Please stay Draco," said Harry, " I feel safer when I'm with you. I don't want to be alone in my room tonight." Draco nodded and texted Blaise to take his car home for him, he'd have one of his dad's drivers pick him up tomorrow if needed. As they reached Harry's room Harry changed into his pajama's and handed some to Draco. They lay beside one another spooning with Draco's arms around Harry. Not long after laying down Harry fell asleep not having ever felt more safe than he did at that moment in Draco's arms.

Readers,

So sorry for the long wait! I've actually had 13 out of the 17 pages completed for about 3 wks now but I could not seem to end it right and I finally settled on this. So sorry for the wait! I hope the chapter was to your liking! Please review and I will have another chapter up soon, but my summer classes are coming to an end so I'm a bit swamped right now. But the next chapter should be out no later than July 23rd which is the day after my last class. So really it's only two weeks away! But I promise it will be another long chapter and a great one!!! With lemon!! So please review because I truly appreciate them all!

Ciao!

Blackvirgin17


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi all. Sorry for the long wait. But life got in the way of my writing. I won't bore you with all the details because everyone has their ups and downs through the years. Either way I'm slowly going to be posting chapters again. This is the only one I have finished so far but I have already started writing the next one. Again sorry for the delay but I'm BACK! FYI this isn't fully bet'd so sorry for any mistakes. I'll try not to do this again!

Draco was seething at what Tom Riddle had tried to do to his Harry. He could not believe the audacity of the guy; Tom Riddle was going to pay, he and his father would make sure of it. He watched Harry fall asleep before he himself allowed his body to go into unconsciousness. As he was slowly slinking into sleep he tightened his hold on Harry and let his dreams take over.

The next day was quite interesting. Harry's mother had walked in at 11 to wake Harry up and was met with the sight of her son sleeping with his boyfriend in his bed. She had to admit it was quite a cute picture, Harry had shifted in the night and he was now lying with his head on Draco's chest with an arm thrown over his torso while Draco had his arms still wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. Lily smiled knowing that nothing more than sleeping had happened between the two, but it was better for her to wake the two up instead of James or Sirius because they would probably have Draco castrated before he could even fully wake up.

"Harry, Draco," called Lily softly not wanting to startle them, "Wake up you two. Come on before your dad decides to come in and try to help me."

Harry had never been more comfortable in his life. He was warm and laying on a nice warm, firm pillow. After a few moments he realized that his pillow was moving up and down. He froze when he realized that he was lying on Draco with his mother in the room. At this realization he shot out of bed in a panic, waking Draco up in the process.

"MOM!" Harry exclaimed, "This is not what it looks like!"

"Oh Harry," said his mother in amusement, "If you two had had sex you wouldn't be wearing any clothes. No worries but you two better get dressed and downstairs before your father finds out. He might not be so forgiving." She finished before she left and shut the door behind her.

"Well that is a bit embarrassing," said Draco to a still stunned Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry is a daze before he snapped back to reality and started to dart around the room getting clothes out.

"Here," said Harry as he thrust pair of pants into Draco's hands, "These are Ron's and they are a little too long on him so they should fit you perfectly if not a bit tight in the waist and here's one of his plain white shirts that he keeps here," he finished and was about to rush to his bathroom to freshen up but stopped at the quirked eyebrow sent his way.

"Is there a particular reason Ron has clothes here in your room," Draco asked his one eyebrow still quirked up.

Harry blushed realizing what Draco was implying, "Well Ron tends to crash here at times and forgets to bring clothes. Instead of just going back to get them he decided to leave a few things in my room," Harry replied and watched as Draco just nodded his head in understanding. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding then darted to bathroom to freshen up as originally planned.

As they both came down stairs they could hear Harry's parents in the kitchen. Harry stopped at the landing and looked at Draco.

"What are we going to tell my father?" asked Harry.

"We can say my father's driver dropped me off," was Draco's reply as he continued towards the kitchen pulling Harry with him. As they entered the kitchen his parents turned to look at them.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Draco greeted them.

"Hello Draco," said James looking over him a bit critically, "You're here early."

"Yes Harry asked me to come over for brunch, I hope I am not intruding," Draco said politely.

"No of course not," said James as he smiled buying the excuse.

As brunch continued the conversation was kept light and Draco helped Lily clean up the kitchen while James and Harry talked. When Draco and Lily were done cleaning up Draco called his driver to have him picked up in a few hours.

Harry and Draco went back upstairs to Harry's room to hang out before Draco left. Once upstairs Harry pulled out his saxophone and turned to Draco with an amused look on his face.

"It's time to learn how to play the saxophone!" exclaimed Harry in enthusiasm and Draco just raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Alright then teach me oh mighty player of the saxophone," replied Draco smiling at Harry.

"Ok so first things first I'll have to teach you how to read music," said Harry seriously.

"Actually you don't," said Draco as Harry looked at him confused, "I can play the piano. As much as I love my father he made sure that I learned to play piano because as a Malfoy I am to be as refined and sophisticated as possible. I can also speak eight languages, including English, fluently since a Malfoy should be able to speak to any one in their own language, to appear cultured in their ways."

Harry just stared at Draco in shock, then realized that was the reason he did so well in their Italian class, "Well ok then here take my saxophone and put the strap around your neck." Harry watched as Draco did as he was told.

"Ok now put your fingers like this," said Harry as he guided Draco's hands to put them properly on the instrument. After a few more instructions and showing Draco a couple of fingerings he told Draco how to position his mouth on the mouthpiece.

"Ok now you don't want to put the whole thing in your mouth and it depends on the person most of the time on how much is actually in the mouth but try about midway and see how that feels."

Draco did as he was told and found it felt a bit weird so he adjusted it and brought a bit of the mouth piece out of his mouth and he realized it felt natural right about where it currently was. As he nodded his head to tell Harry to continue Harry explained to him how to put his lower lip on top of his lower teeth and bite down slightly and blow into the horn with out puffing out his cheeks. Draco tried to do as he was told and soon realized it was a lot harder than he thought since Harry made it look so easy. Harry laughed at Draco's attempt because even though he told him not to Draco still puffed out his cheeks and looked like a chipmunk. After about an hour Draco was able to play a very shoddy Mary had a Little Lamb.

"Alright Harry I think I'm done for today my bottom lip is starting to hurt," said Draco and Harry looked up to see that Draco's lip was a little swollen from him biting just a bit too hard on the reed.

"That was great Draco!" said Harry as he took the saxophone back from Draco and put it back in its case, "So what do you want to do now since you still have another hour or so before your driver picks you up."

After Harry put away his instrument he sat down next to Draco on his bed. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry as he took his other hand to push Harry's face to look up at him.

"Harry about last night. Are you ok?" asked Draco.

"I was terrified that I was going to be rapped but knowing that you are around makes me feel safer because I know that you won't allow him or anybody to hurt me," Harry stated truthfully, "But I really don't want to go back to GS Alliance for a while."

"Not a problem Harry there are still plenty of things for us to do," said Draco as he pulled Harry's face up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

4 Months Later February 27th

It had been a whirlwind few months thought Harry, Tom Riddle was sent to jail for 10 years with no option of parole and he had to go to see a psychiatrist 5 days a week. After Harry delivered his own testament other victims of Tom Riddle came forward. Over twenty male and females came to the witness stand to tell the story of how Tom Riddle raped them. Harry had felt a bittersweet relief that Tom was finally behind bars. It had been an emotional roller coaster for him having to relive his almost rape to the public and it was sad for him to see all the victims that fell in to Tom's hands. But it had also been a great few months too.

The marching band had won State and the football team had beaten their rival team. Blaise and Hermione were both doing really well and both had early acceptance into Harvard. Harry had been accepted to the schools he wanted most Yale, Duke, Brown, Princeton, Columbia, Harvard, Dartmouth, and Northwestern. But he was also accepted to USC, University of Texas, Penn State, University of Cincinnati, University of Florida, Georgia Tech, Ohio State, and University of Miami; all of which were well-known football schools and all those that Draco was being recruited for. He was still trying to decide and he would not admit it to anyone, but he was waiting on Draco to decide. Harry knew he loved Draco and he planned to tell him tomorrow.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Harry was brought out of his musings and walked to the door where Draco was waiting for him. When he saw Draco he frowned slightly seeing the look of seriousness on Draco's face.

"What's wrong Draco," asked Harry as Draco wrapped his arm possessively around Harry's shoulders.

"We need to talk, it's urgent," said Draco with his eyes darting around, "Can you come over right now?"

"Yeah, I just need to call my mom and let her know," said Harry as he pulled his cell phone out of his jean pocket and called his mom to tell her he'd be home late. As they approached Draco's car he shrugged his messenger bag off his shoulder so he could throw it in the trunk.

They arrived at Draco's house and immediately they went to Draco's study where they sat down on the couch next to one another. Draco turned his head looked at Harry and smiled.

"Harry I wanted to talk to you about college," Draco said, "I want to know where you have been accepted for next year."

Harry looked at Draco with confusion written over his face. He did not understand why Draco was asking him about this now. They had discussed what schools Harry had applied to. Although, Harry thought, he never did tell Draco that he applied to the schools Draco was looking to go for football.

"Why are you so curious," asked Harry.

"I want to know how far apart we'll be," said Draco as he looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"Well I've gotten into every school I applied for," said Harry as he looked down from Draco's intense stare.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, Harry wasn't telling him something and he knew it.

"What aren't you telling me Harry," asked Draco.

Harry looked startled and realized just how well Draco knew him. He sighed and knew he would have to tell Draco now that he loved him.

"Draco," said Harry as he looked back up at stared back into Draco's silver eyes, "You know all the places I applied too, except a few that I never told you about. I want to be near you in college and once you told me the schools that were trying to recruit you I decided to apply to all those schools too. I love you Draco and I don't want to lose you from my life once we leave for college. I know that our relationship could withstand the distance but I don't want to do that."

Draco took sharp intake of air when he heard Harry say that he loved him. He too loved Harry dearly and was worried about being away from him next year. While he knew it was months away he had decided between 9 schools one of which was the only school that was football related. The rest of them were the exact same ones that Harry had applied too.

"Harry I love you too," said Draco as his eyes sparkled with happiness, "The reason I wanted to know where you were going is that I want to stay with you next year."

Harry continued to look at Draco when he turned his head to look at the wall to process the information and broke out in a grin when he realized that Draco loved him too. He could not believe it! Harry turned his head to once again look at Draco and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Draco was stunned by the unexpected kiss but responded quickly.

Draco slowly pushed his weight on Harry to get him to lay fully on the couch. As they battled for dominance Draco slowly sucked on Harry's tongue drawing a moan out from him. As Draco slowly took dominance he moved his mouth from Harry's lips down to his neck gently sucking on it eliciting more moans from the boy below him. Reaching the collar of Harry's shirt Draco soon realized that it was a hindrance and slowly pulled it off of Harry and he continued his way down to Harry's chest.

Harry couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence any more and just layed there moaning from the sensory overload. Draco was tweaking one of his nipples and sucking on the other. Draco used his free hand to slowly travel down Harry's taut abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind it, when he finally reached the button of Harry's pants. Harry, finally realized what was happening, used his hand to stop Draco. Draco looked up at Harry in confusion.

"As much as I love you Draco,"stated Harry is eyes darkened to a forest green with lust, "I'd much rather continue this in your bedroom."

Draco smirked at Harry and nodded. He pushed himself off Harry to stand up before he swooped back down and pick Harry up bridal style into his arms and walked to his room.

Because of FanFiction policy I have removed the last half of this chapter. If you want to read the rest of it go to my blogspot which is in my profile and it will take you to the whole chapter. You aren't missing any pertinent information just the sex scene.

Again sorry for the long wait and sorry this chapter isn't longer. But another chapter to follow within the next month. So I hope you enjoyed and again this isn't bet'd and I apologize for that but I just really wanted to get this up for you guys since you have all been so patient with me and stuck with my story!


End file.
